Our Master's Legacy
by ChrisPro999
Summary: My first attempt at an Incredibles fanfic. Two or so years after the end of the movie, a series of increasingly powerful beings attack, bent on carrying out the plans of their long dead creator. Lots of action, some romance, but tons of fun! Chapter 8 is finally here!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaim: **I do not own the Incredibles, just my idea for this story_

_**A/N:** Weeelll, here be a new story from my brain… please R&R, no flames.. don't like, don't read._

**Our Master's Legacy**

Chapter 1

Violet Parr grimaces as she maintains the force field around her to stave off the machine gun fire from the four would-be robbers. Today started out like any other day… getting up, showering, eating breakfast while reviewing her history notes for the test in class, listening to her mom and younger brother Dash argue about how he wants his hair styled into a large spike… the usual. That is, until she runs into four masked gunmen leaping out of a van and rushing into a jewelry store on the way to school. Then she has to don her super-suit and save the day. No big deal, right? Well, it wasn't until she learned that the gunmen had infrared visors on and could see her despite being invisible. Violet makes a mental note to ask "E" to work up a variant of her super-suit that masks her body heat. "Come on, Dash, where are you?" she whispers to herself. "I know you had to have gotten my villain alarm!" She grunts with impatience and starts walking towards the gunmen, still keeping a force field in between her and them. Then, the far left gunman breaks from the rest and tries to flank her but Violet sees him. She tries to create another force field to block him, but the field disperses almost as soon as it forms. She silently curses herself for not figuring out how to create two fields. Then an idea pops into her head. She tries again but this time only focusing on the flanking gunman's gun. Violet smiles, as the field appears long enough to knock the weapon from his hands. She then repeats the tactic to knock the gunman backwards. He crashes against the wall and slides to the floor, mildly stunned. Violet returns her attention to the remaining three gunmen and starts planning on how to disarm them when an orange blur rushes past her. She sees the blur knock the three to the ground and strip them of their weapons. "'Bout time," she whispers as she realizes that the blur is Dash, or rather, Quick Flash, as he calls himself when he dons his super-suit. She drops the field from around her and quickly restrains the forth gunman before he can get up.

Minutes later, the police collect the four would-be criminals and thank the pair for their help. After leaving, Violet changes back into her street clothes secretly and resumes walking to school. Dash catches up with his older sister and exclaims, "Boy, they sure are starting early today! Hope there's a bank robbery or a high-speed chase at lunchtime!"

"Geez, come on, Dash, get a grip. You make it sound like you want the crime rate to get worse," Violet says, annoyed at her brother's apparent carelessness.

"Well, no, come on, Vi, not like that, but I would like to see some action! You know me; I get bored easily!" is his reply.

"I thought your copious amounts of video games and comic books were supposed to curb that boredom," she answers back.

"Ah, comic books are only good for the first read through and after I beat my video games once, then it gets too predictable. And I can't just go buy more. Mom and Dad both have said that I have too many already."

"Right…" she replies dryly.

"Besides, most of the games and the comics I have are all based on us… loosely, and they just re-tell all the things we've done. Syndrome, the Underminer, that purple blob thing that lived in the sewers of New York…" Dash continues.

"Wait, what purple blob thing in the sewers? I don't remember that!" Violet asks with skepticism in her voice. "And we've never been to New York!"

Dash catches onto what he's been saying and realizes he's blended the real world and the comic world. "Oh, uh, heh heh! Guess that one wasn't real… yet! See ya after school!" he says quickly, trying to dodge answering her question directly, and sprints off towards their school, leaving Violet behind with an annoyed scowl on her face.

As she walks up the steps to her school, a voice calls to her, "Hey, Vi!" She instantly recognizes it as her best friend, Kari McKeene. "You're a little late this morning. What's up? Huh, ever wonder where we got that saying? What's up? As if we didn't know! I mean, the sky, the clouds, that airplane right there…"

Violet smiles at her friend and tunes out her typical airhead and scatterbrained rant as they enter the building. "Oh, hey, Vi, are you and Tony going out this weekend?"

"Well, maybe if he isn't working. He just got a job working at that convenience store," she replies, sighing. "We don't get to see each other that much anymore, actually. Usually, it's when he gets out of basketball practice and I walk him to work. Maybe, he could trade shifts with someone…"

"Hey there, Violet."

The voice catches her off guard and she jumps before her brain registers who called to her. "Tony!" she exclaims and hugs him.

"Nice to see you too, Hon. Look, I couldn't help but hear your suggestion about how to spend more time together and I'm one step ahead of you. You didn't think I'd miss going out with ya on this special weekend- of all weekends," Tony says smiling at her.

She blinks for a second before realizing what he's talking about. "Oh, Tony! You remembered our two-year anniversary!" Violet exclaims then throws her arms around him again.

"Heh, heh! Of course, but it seemed as if you did for a second!" he teases causing her to blush for a second before sticking her tongue out at him. "How about 7:00pm Saturday? And this time, I'll buy the movie tickets, the popcorn, AND come and pick YOU up."

She giggles and nods, remembering the first time the two went out on a date. Tony gives her a quick peck on the forehead and says, "I gotta go to class. See ya lunch, ok?" He takes off before Violet can respond and is left feeling a bit wanting.

Kari watches him go and raises an eyebrow. "Wow. That sure was quick."

Violet sighs and frowns slightly. "I guess. He did tell me yesterday that his dad's been hounding him to keep his grades up so he can still play basketball. I heard him say that a couple of colleges are looking to get him play for them."

"Lotta pressure to perform, huh?" Kari replies.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Aaaand, what about you?" asks Kari smiling at her.

"Wha? What about me? I'm fine!" Violet replies crossing her arms around her books.

"Sure, then why were you and Dash late?"

Violet flushes and replies dryly, "No reason in particular… Just the usual."

Kari gives her a disbelieving glance. Kari was probably the only other normal human, other than the National Supers Agency or NSA, that knew about her super-powered side. She had accidentally discovered that Violet had powers about a year ago when an amusement park ride collapsed on them and about twenty other people. Violet had tried to hide, but Kari had seen her go invisible just after she protected the two of them from falling debris with her energy shield. Violet knew she could trust her friend to keep her and her family's secret and somehow talked NSA Director Rick Dicker into letting her keep her memory.

"Come on, Vi. I saw Dash come through here with a smile on his face. A smile! The only time I've seen him with a smile at school is, well, after, you know…"

Violet sighs and relents. "Fine. I'll tell you about it later. The bell's about to ring."

Kari perks up and gives her a giant smile. She loved hearing about the family's super-exploits to stop crime, but more than that, she knew it helped her best friend deal with the pressure of superhero-dom by being able to vent to someone other than her family or the NSA's grief and guidance counselor. "Ok, but tell me, are you ever gonna tell Tony about, you know," she asks quietly.

Violet frowns unsure if she really wanted to or not. "I don't know, Kari. Part of me wants to, but then again, part of me wants to keep him in the dark about it. You know, to keep him safe. Then there's the NSA. They may not 'let' him know. You have no idea how much I fought just to keep your memory intact. Their policy about people outside the super's family knowing about a super's identity- strict, very strict, you know that. Right now, it's just simpler to not tell him."

The bell rings and the two quickly head towards their first period class.

Meanwhile, somewhere in an old forgotten bunker, a computer turns itself on and activates a pod in the warehouse-sized room.

At lunch, Kari, Tony, and Violet sit chatting about nothing in particular while eating their food. "Still, I think you've got a good shot at it," encourages Violet to Tony.

""Really? Hey, thanks! That's why I have you around, Vi. Keeps me going!" he replies slightly cryptically.

Kari, typically oblivious to the cryptic-ness in Tony's voice, states, "If you do get any college offers, where do you think you'll go? State? Or some place exotic like, like an Ivy League college? Ooh, or how about a university overseas, like in England! Oxford University! Would you have to change you accent if you went there? I've always wondered about that. That'd be really weird if you did…"

Violet once again tunes out her friend's random ramblings and takes a bite of her sandwich. She swallows softly and turns to Tony, who seems to have a distant look in his eye and starts to ask him about it but sees Dash a couple rows away. "Hey, yo! Tony! What's up?" calls Dash. Violet blushes and hides her face. This is the last thing she wanted, another interruption by her brother.

"Hey, Dash-ster! How's it going?" replies Tony.

"Great, man! Hey, Sis!" Dash says and when he sees Kari sitting next to them, he instantly buts on his cheesy-smooth guy persona. "And hell-lo to you, beautiful!" he says to Kari in a schmoozy voice.

"Dashiel Robert!" exclaims Violet.

Kari giggles at him and waves off Violet with her hand then pinches Dash on the cheek playfully, which embarrasses Dash and he stops. "Aww, he can't help it! It's just that he's sooo cute!" Kari says, teasing Dash.

"Alright, alright. Enough! And I'm not cute! I'm… sophisticatedly handsome!" he replies confidently. The group laughs, save for Violet, and he waves bye and finds a couple of his friends to sit with.

"Hey, look, I gotta go. Got some things to do before class. See ya 'round," Tony says suddenly and gets up from the table. Violet stands immediately and starts to offer to go with him but he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

"What was that about?" asks Kari quietly to her.

Violet sits down slowly as she watches him disappear out the cafeteria doors. "I don't know, but…" she replies but stops herself. "He has been acting strange lately."

"Well, maybe it's because he's under a lot of pressure. Like you said, he's trying to get a basketball scholarship," encourages Kari, trying to sound authentic but inside, even she knew something was up.

"I'm gonna go find out what he's doing!" Violet whispers to her.

Kari gets a stunned look on her face. "Vi, that's a bad idea! What if someone sees you go invisible? Besides, your clothes won't turn invisible like your super-suit!"

"Who says I'll be in my civvies?" she replies slyly.

"Violet Parr, as your friend, I have to say once again that this is a bad idea…"

"Don't worry so much, Kari. If I can sneak up on crooks and other bad guys, then I can sneak up on my boyfriend!"

Kari presses her lips together in disapproval and simply shakes her head no but doesn't stop Violet from getting up from the table. Instead, she spots Dash and his friends a few tables over. If there was anyone who should stop her, it should be him. She gets up and walks over to where his is sitting. "Hey, Dash," she says calmly and sweetly. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?" Dash's friends "ooh" at him teasingly, which causes him to blush but he finally nods and gets up to follow her.

"What's up, Kari? You do know that I was just joking around earlier, right?" he asks nervously once the two are alone.

"Yes, I know, Dash, but this is important. I need you to go and stop your sister. She's about to make a mistake," replies Kari looking at him concerned.

"Mistake? What kind of mistake?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

An invisible Violet in her super-suit crinkles her brow in confusion as she follows Tony out the front of the school building and down the street. _Where is he going?_ she wonders silently. She follows him a few blocks down the street, now becoming extremely concerned. Suddenly, he stops at an alley and glances around to see if anyone is following him or even paying attention to him. Violet wonders if he can hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She tries to calm herself down then hears something behind her. She turns to see an orange blur heading in her direction. _Oh, no. Not him! Not now! Kari must have told him…_

She turns back around to discover Tony has disappeared. She quickly runs to the alley before Dash has time to reach her. She looks down the alley and doesn't see Tony or anybody. _Where did he go?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by Dash stopping behind her and crossing his arms. "Invisi-Gal, I know you're here," he says, intentionally deepening his voice.

Violet sighs to herself and walks over to the edge of the building then turns visible. "What?" she asks forcefully.

He frowns and raises an eyebrow. "You know what. Dad and Mom'll be furious if they find out that you were…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she says cutting him off. "Look, this is my business, not yours, so back off!"

He starts to answer, but a sudden eruption a few blocks away catches their attention. "What was that?" she asks.

"Doesn't matter. We're the closest. Let's go!" he responds and runs off.

"Help! Help! Somebody help! My wife is trapped in there!" shouts an elder man frantically at the people running around panicky, desperately trying to get someone to hear him. "She's disabled and can't move on her own! Please, somebody!"

"Don't worry, Sir. We'll get her!" comes a voice from behind him.

"Wha?" the man replies and turns to see the two supers behind him. "Oh! Incredi-boy and girl!" he states happily.

"Ugh, no, it's Quick Flash and Invisi-Gal…" replies Dash shaking his head. "Look, what floor is you wife on?"

"On the fourth floor! Hurry, she's on oxygen and can't be around smoke like that!" he replies pointing to a window on the fourth floor that has black smoke pouring out of it.

"Right! Stay here. We'll be back in a moment!" states Invisi-Gal and hears a fire truck off in the distance. She and Dash then enter the burning building.

"Vi, put up a shield!" says Dash coughing.

"I'll try, but these halls are pretty narrow!" she replies and forms a shield around the two. "Just stay close to me!"

"There! Stairs!" motions Dash. The two head directly to the stairwell and begin to ascend the stairs. Suddenly, another explosion goes off somewhere in the building and debris rains down on them, bouncing harmlessly off Violet's shield.

"Dash, we have to hurry! It's getting really hot in here!" she states as the sweat beading on her forehead runs down her face and into her eyes. She shakes her head to get the sweat off her, but it doesn't help.

"Just keep that shield up, Vi!" he replies and begins to run in place. "Jump up!"

"What?"

"Super-ball! Let's go!"

"Right!" she replies once she realizes what his plan is. She jumps and her shield forms a perfect sphere and Dash begins to move them on up the stairs with his speed. Once on the fourth floor, the two realize that the hallway and most of the rooms are consumed in flame. "Great! Which room was it?"

"Hello? Is anyone here? Can you hear me? We're here to help you!" bellows Dash, trying to get his voice over the roar of the fire. "We could use Lucius right about now!"

Then a pounding catches their attention coming from one of the rooms. "Dash, that room there!" Violet says pointing at one of the few doors that isn't on fire but it does have smoke coming out from under it. Dash grits his teeth and heads toward the door. They can hear a faint voice calling amongst coughing coming from the other side of the door. "Please, step away from the door!" she calls. "Go, Dash!" Then Dash rams her shield through the door and they see an elderly woman with a broken oxygen line running from her nose lying against the wall. "I'm gonna have to drop the shield, Dash. You have to run out and get her in here!" instructs Violet. Dash nods and as soon as Violet drops her shield, Dash hyper-runs out and scoops up the woman then as quickly runs back. Violet raises the shield but the small amount of smoke inside the shield causes them to cough. Then a loud crash comes from behind them and Dash sees that part of the ceiling has collapsed out in the hallway.

"We need a new way outta here!" he exclaims.

Violet's mind races then she sees the open window on the far side of the room. "Dash, the window. Run us through it!"

"Are you sure?" he asks glancing across the room.

"Got a better idea?" she replies. "Because if you do, I'm all for it!" He sighs and shakes his head then begins to run in place.

Outside, multiple fire trucks and ambulances have arrived and are beginning to tend to the fire and injured. The elderly man paces nervously as he waits to see what has become of the two young supers that entered the building. Then from above him, a spray of ice hits the building. He looks up to see Frozone ski in on a ramp of suspended ice. Suddenly, one of the fourth floor windows bursts outward, revealing Invisi-Gal and Quick Flash in a force field, surprising Frozone. "What th~? Bob's kids?" he says to himself. Then he realizes that they have fallen from the fourth story and tries to create a cushion of snow, but finds it difficult with the heat from the fire. He sees them land on the ground with a solid thud, but Violet manages to keep the shield intact. They then roll to safetly.

He then turns to his now arriving rookie supers-in-training. One is Heat Tank, an athletic Caucasian man that wears a red and orange super-suit with a yellow flammable caution sign on his chest. His face is nearly covered by a red hood. The other is a young, dark skinned woman, probably college age, named Magna-Lass. She wears a black suit with a purple horseshoe shaped magnet symbol on her chest. Her boots, gloves, and mask are all glittered in purple. "Heat Tank, get rid of this fire!" Frozone orders.

The new recruit nods and replies in a heavy Brooklyn accent, "On it, boss!" He flies close to the building and stretches out his arms toward the fire then begin to absorb the heat. Tongues of fire practically leap off the building and into his glowing hands. In a matter of seconds, Heat Tank turns his head to Frozone. "I gadda go dump all this heat! Whateva is fuelin' this blaze is burnin' hot, boss!" he states in concern.

Frozone nods and waves him off. Heat Tank flies off and Magna-Lass asks, "What can I do?"

Frozone scans the area and spots the large water tank on top of the building. "Can you tear the nails out of that tank?"

"Sure, but I'll have to get closer than this!" she replies.

"Don't worry I'll try to keep it cool for you!" Frozone replies. Then he sprays ice towards the top of the building as Magna-Lass hovers closer. She outstretches a hand as she begins concentrating on pulling out just the nails in the water tank. Heat Tank returns and Frozone instantly asks, "Heat Tank, can you trace what is fueling this fire?" without stopping the spray of ice.

"I'll try," is the reply and he closes his eyes. "Heat-sense!" he states and opens his eyes. Instantly, his vision changes to visible spectrum to infrared. "What the? 'Ey, boss, I'm seein' traces of magnesium burnin' down dere! This ain't no accident!"

Then Magna-Lass manages to pull out several hundred nails from the tank and it ruptures, dumping hundreds of gallons of water on top of the building. "If there's one thing I know, it's metals! Magnesium burns extremely hot. It is even capable of burning underwater. We need CO2 to put this out!" she says.

"Can ya move th' magnesium away from the buildin'?" asks Heat Tank.

"No, it's a non-ferrous metal! My powers on affect ferrous ones!" she replies.

"Hey, the fire department down there will have the necessary equipment to put this out! Heat Tank, you tell them what you found out while Magna-Lass and I check the rest of the building for survivors!" orders Frozone.

"I can save ya the trip, boss. Look's like th' Incredible kids got the last person out already," informs Heat Tank.

"Why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be in school right now?" asks Magna-Lass.

"We'll deal with that later, right now, we've gotta keep this fire from spreading!" states Frozone and shifts his spray to the surrounding buildings. "Heat Tank, inform the firemen of the magnesium fire!" Heat Tank nods and floats to the ground near the fire chief.

Meanwhile, Violet coughs, trying to clear her lungs of smoke as she watches the elderly woman gets oxygen treated by the EMTs. Her husband stands by the gurney she lays on holding her hand gently. She then sees the new super Heat Tank begin to talk to the fire chief but doesn't pay attention to what is being said. Glancing around, she sees Dash take an oxygen mask from an EMT then becomes aware that she is being offered one by another. She takes it without a word and puts it up to her face. The rush of oxygen fills her aching lungs is a welcome respite to her and she relaxes a bit. Then she glances out into the crowd that has gathered and sees Tony staring up at the burning building. What is he doing here? Where did he go before? Why did he leave school? Many more questions flood her mind but none of them have answers. Then Violet becomes aware that she is being asked a question.

"Invisi-Gal? Are you alright?" It was Frozone. Apparently, the fire was now under control by the fire department and he'd came over to check on her and Dash.

"Yeah," she replies simply without removing her oxygen mask.

Dash hops off the gurney of a nearby ambulance and jogs over to them. "You ok, Sis?"

"I said, yes," she replies a little harsher than she intended. She sets the mask down on the gurney she's sitting on and hops off it.

"Um, I hate to bring this up now, but what're you two doing here?" asks Frozone. "Now, don't get me wrong, you guys did great getting that last survivor out of the building, but aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

Violet bites her lower lip, trying to come up with a plausible reason. Dash pipes up and answers, "Well, we were the closest ones to the fire, sooo, here we are!"

Frozone frowns and shakes his head. "Ok, look, good job, but you guys need to get back. If you parents find out you where here instead of class…"

"It'd be worst than a trip to the principal's office, I get it!" chimes in Dash. "Come on, we gotta go! The media'll be here soon!" he says grabbing his sister's arm.

"Ok, but I want to check on that elderly woman we saved first," Violet says, motioning to the ambulance where the woman is at.

As the two Incredibles take off, Magna-Lass and Heat Tank walk up behind Frozone. "How are you gonna put them in the after-action report? You can't just dismiss what they did," asks Magna-Lass.

"Let me worry about that. I know their parents from waaay back in the day. I'll smooth it over with them first before those two get home from school," replies Frozone, then he too notices Tony Rydinger in the crowd. "Now, what's that boy doin' here? Does Vi know he's here?" Frozone asks himself quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own The Incredibles. Just this story idea…

_Author's paddling: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm kinda surprised that I got this chapter up so quickly. That's a good thing, I guess. Hopefully, I'll be able to get another chapter up as quickly. Feel free to hound me if I don't…lol! Well, this chap's pretty much action. R&R!_

Our Master's Legacy

Chapter 2

Violet plops down hard onto her bed. She just wished she could start the day over again. After her and Dash's heroics earlier in the day, they arrived late at school, but that wasn't anything. When they got home, they got a chewing from their mom, despite things being smoothed over by Lucius. Their dad tried to smooth things over even more but their mother's insistence that the principle of being a hero were violated by then skipping school just to go hero-ing. She tried explaining that she was following an also skipping Tony and that Kari sent Dash after her to stop her. She had even called Kari and conferenced her in to collaborate the story, which she did. That got Dash off the hook, mostly. Still, her mother didn't think following Tony was a viable reason for leaving school, much less using her powers when there wasn't an emergency. Bob tried to redirect the logic, stating that if she hadn't, then they wouldn't have been able to save that elderly lady in time. Her mother countered that that wasn't the point. And it went on from there. Unable to come to an immediate conclusion, they just sent her to her room. Now, here she was, in her room, fate unknown. She secretly hoped that they wouldn't ground her this weekend, on the account of her and Tony's anniversary.

Tony. Just what was going on with him? She'd noticed a subtle change in his demeanor the past few weeks and today it just culminated in him leaving school at lunch for whatever reason. She still can't believe he just disappeared from that alley, but then he suddenly showed up at the fire. Where did he go? She hated all the unanswered questions that kept popping in her mind. But there was one thing that did bother her. Something that Frozone, or Lucius, said about the fire. It was not an accident. It seemed to be started with a magnesium fire. Could have Tony… no, he couldn't have. He didn't have time to get there. As far as she could tell, there weren't any villains around at that time. Granted, she wasn't focused on that at the time, but still, most villains liked to announce their presence just to instill fear, dread, etc. Whoever set that fire wasn't showing themselves, as least not yet anyways.

Violet decides to go and investigate the remains of the burnt out building. Plus, it got her out and away from those gnawing thoughts that only seemed to stress her out. She dons her super-suit and heads toward the secret exit in the Parr family house. Just as she is about to close it behind her, she hears an accusatory voice, "Just where do you think you're going?"

It was Dash. Violet curses herself for not being more attentive to where her other family members were and what they were doing… or turning invisible. "Nothing. I'm just going out for a bit," she replies without turning around.

"Out? In your super-suit? What're you gonna do, spy on Tony?" he asks.

Violet turns her head to look at him with a frown. "No, I was going to see if I could find out what caused that building to blow up and catch fire."

"Really? By yourself? Does Mom and Dad you're going out?"

"No! And you better not tell them!"

"Then take me with you."

"What? No, you can't come!"

"Then _you_ have no way to insure _I _don't tell Mom or Dad you snuck out of the house."

"Grr! You little…! Fine! Come on!" she replies irritated.

"Besides, isn't one of Dad's new superhero rules is that no-one works alone?"

"Blackmailer…Hurry up and get~" Dash suddenly hyper-runs off and comes back in his super-suit before she has time to finish her sentence. "~changed. Whatever. Look, if we find anything, I get the credit, ok?"

"Sure, ok. Need you to get caught up on getting credit for stuff anyways!"

"This isn't a contest, Dash! Look, let's just go!" And with that, the two exit the house.

Moments later, the pair arrive at the still slightly smoldering remains of the building using their Super-ball technique. After dropping her shield, Violet glances around to see if anyone is around before crossing the police tape that surrounds the remains. "Now, I heard Frozone mention something about magnesium being used to start the fire. See if you can find anything that looks like it could have been used to ignite the magnesium," she says.

"Um, and what exactly would something like that be? And wouldn't the firemen already have found it and took it away?" he asks looking skeptically at he burnt building.

"I don't know and maybe they did and maybe they didn't! They might have missed something," she replies annoyed.

"Hey, what about that?" Dash asks pointing to a strange shape in the alley.

"Wait a second, that wasn't there befo~"

Violet's thought is cut off by the shape suddenly lunging towards them. She instinctively raises her shield as Dash dodges out of its way. Then she sees that it is some type of robot, humanoid in shape and stands just shorter that her. The robot begins to pound at her shield, trying to get in, but its attacks aren't strong enough to even make her strain. She studies it for a moment and notes that it is a bit blocky and stiff looking, backed up by the fact that it is very jerky when it performs an attack. It is also is a chrome color but she doubts that it is constructed of chrome. Then, after a few more strikes to her shield, the robot stops and she eyes it intently.

"Analyzing. Shield strength beyond that of this unit," it states in a mechanical monotone voice.

"Yeah? How about my speed?" asks Dash and zooms past the robot.

It turns is head jerkily and states, "Analysis: speed of second target recorded. Adjusting…"

"What? Uh, oh!" Dash says in realization as the robot produces two mini-jets from it's back and rockets towards him. "I could use some help!" he calls to Violet as he darts out of the robot's way.

"We've gotta lead it away from here! There could be civilians around that could get hurt! Head towards the center of Metroville City Park!" Violet instructs. "But don't go too fast or you'll leave me behind and then you'll have to face it alone until I get there!"

"Roger! Heading out!" he replies and darts off down the street with Violet running behind as fast as she can.

"Oh, wait! Now's a good a time as any to try out that new feature E installed," she says and presses a button her belt just to the right of the buckle. Suddenly, roller blades extend from the bottoms of her boots and with a smile, she blades after Dash.

Meanwhile, at the Parr house, Helen glowers at Violet's empty room. "Where are they? Has anyone seen Violet or Dash?" She turns to see Jack-Jack exit his room. "Jack-Jack, have you seen your brother and sister?"

"Um, I think I heard them talking by the secret exit…" he responds thinking.

Helen scowls to herself and heads off down the hall. "Great… BOB!" she calls with frustration in her voice.

At the park, Violet tries to slow the robot up by throwing up shields in its path. "Dash! Bring it this way!" she calls to him.

"Try to!" he answers and turns in her direction. "C'mon, you hunk of junk! Is that all the speed you got?" he taunts at the robot chasing him.

"Information: this unit has not fully displayed 100% of its speed!" the robot declares.

"Great, me and my big mouth…" mumbles Dash and speeds up.

Suddenly, Dash slides on the ground, surprising the robot. It looks up to see a leaping Violet with a miniature shield in the palm of her hand.

"Alert! Alert! Al~" it starts but it is cut off by Violet swinging her hand and connecting the shield with its head. It careens off and crashes into the ground then skips across the ground for several feet, ending up colliding into a giant oak tree.

"Whoa… cool!" exclaims an awestruck Dash turning to see the spectacle. Then the pair sees the robot begin to stand. "Aw, no way! What's it take to put this thing down?" he states in disbelief.

"Well, it's definitely lost its mobility. Look, its jets are all jacked up," replies Violet pointing to its back. Dash sees its twin jets banged up and sparking.

"Heh, now it's just easy pickin's! No sweat!" says Dash confidently.

"Maybe, but we should get what information from it we can first," suggests Violet.

He sighs heavily and nods as she steps towards the robot. It sparks from its neck and stumbles but catches itself on the tree. "Damage assessment: Directional Vector Thrusters offline. Tracking sensors at 26%. Exo-skeletal armor at 5%. Left arm disabled. Primary gyroscopic stabilizer offline. Secondary gyroscopic stabilizer functioning at 50%. Sub-light transceiver online: Transmitting data…"

"Uh, data? What data?" asks Dash nervously.

"What are you?" demands Violet.

"This unit is designated A1. Alert: incoming heat signatures," it states tilting its head skyward.

The pair glance up to see their parents fly in and land in their Incredi-Car, a car built by Edna Mode about a year ago that has a short range of flight. Violet notes that both her parents are in their super-suits and notice the robot, A1, with curiosity. "Invisi-Gal, Quick Flash what is going on here?" asks Helen, a.k.a, Mrs. Incredible.

"Are you kids alright?" asks Mr. Incredible. "What is that thing?" he also asks pointing at A1.

"Don't know, it just showed up and attacked us, Dad!" pipes up Dash.

"It's some kind of robot. It was at the burnt down building that we were at earlier today," adds Violet.

"Transmission complete. For the glory of our Master! This unit will now self-terminate…" A1 states, catching everyone's attention. Suddenly, it explodes and Violet instinctively puts up a shield around her and her family as the explosion reaches them. A moment later, the dust settles and Violet lowers her shield.

"What the heck was that? It just blew itself up!" exclaims Dash.

"It knew it was beaten. The data it transmitted, it could be a record of the fight with us!" surmises Violet and starts walking over to where A1 once stood.

"But why blow itself up? What was the point in that?" asks Dash.

"Probably so we couldn't get a hold of any part of it and study it. There's hardly anything left of it," she replies and stoops down to pick up a tiny piece of a silicon board.

"Maybe it set the fire just to draw us out," states Dash in realization.

"Wait, how did it find you?" asks Mr. Incredible.

"We, uh, went back to the building, Dad. We overheard Frozone talking about magniumite…"

"Magnesium, Dash!" corrects Violet. "He thought that a magnesium charge was used to start the fire."

"Yes, we know what he thought. So when you snuck out of the house and went to the building, that robot attacked you?" asks Mrs. Incredible crossing her arms. "And went back to the building because, why? Did you think you'd find something that the forensic team didn't?"

Violet frowns, slightly dejected. "I…I just had to get out for a bit. He caught me leaving and blackmailed me into letting him tag along." She then perks up a bit. "Glad you did, though. I'm not sure if I could've taken it out as quickly if you weren't here."

Dash smiles slightly puffed-up. "Yeah, well, what would you do without me?" he replies, earning an eye roll from his older sister.

"Still, you should have stayed home, young lady," chastises Mrs. Incredible.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing she snuck out, honey," starts Mr. Incredible.

"Bob…" warns Helen in a whisper to him and gives him a sharp glance.

"If they hadn't gone out, a civilian could have stumbled onto that robot and things could have been worse," he continues. "I'm not saying it's a good thing to sneak out, but this is an exception. Isn't it?"

She sighs and places a hand to her temple. "Fine. Whatever. You two get home, now!" Helen states firmly.

"Um, we should collect what remains of A1 first," states Dash quickly picking up another burnt chunk of silicon and metal. "There's not much, but anything will help!"

"A1?" asks Bob.

"Yeah, that's what it called itself after it started transmitting whatever data it collected," answers Violet. "But one thing bothers me, who is this 'master' it talked about?"

Helen and Bob glance at each other. Their daughter did have a point and did admit to themselves that when they heard this… A1 say what it said, it concerned them. "Fine. Let's get what's left of this thing and get it to E's lab." And with that, the family begins to collect what little remained of the robot.

Elsewhere, in the forgotten bunker, the computer activates another pod. Then, a metallic female voice rings out over the quiet hum of the computer, "Data upload complete. Adaptations complete." Then there is a pause as the pod door opens. "For the glory of the Master…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Aww yeah! Next chapter is done and (literally) in the books! Lots o' talk-a-fying some action near the end. The next chapter is most likely gonna be a doozy… R&R!_

_Disclaimer: yadda, yadda… you know the drill.._

Chapter 3

Edna Mode, or E for short, squints at the piece of twisted metal and silicon that she holds under a giant magnifying glass. "Hmm... Interesting, Dahlings, but robotics is not my field of study. Designing the latest fashion and gadgetry for gods is my passion! Ah, but I can tell you that, based on the video from Violet's suit-recorder, the level of technology used to build this robot was exquisite!"

"But you built our car, E. I thought…" starts Dash but is sharply interrupted by the fashion genius.

"No, no, no, no, no! Your car is not a robot! It does not have the capability to operation on its own like this was!" E states sharply, turning around to face the Incredible family while waving the piece of silicon at him. She hops down from the step stool and walks over to Bob then hands him back the piece. "My work is art, for all to see and be in awe of! Granted, part of that work is with technology, but not to this scale, dahling," she continues to Dash then turns her attention to Bob. "You have other scientists on that new island of yours, don't you, Robert? Have them look at that pile of rubble."

"Well, thanks for looking at them anyways, E. Sorry to bother you. We know how busy you are," Bob replies and places the piece back in the box that holds the rest.

"Oh no, Dahlings! It was wonderful to see you all! A welcome distraction from the mundane work for those," she pauses to shudder, "supermodels. Bah! If it were not for the fact that I am the most sought after designer, I would have nothing to do with those self-absorbed stick figures! Still, it keeps me busy while I wait for the next true challenge you or another super brings me. Now, shoo! I have work to be done!" E says waving her hand in a shooing manner. "Come back soon! I enjoy our visits!"

Once back in the Incredi-Car, the family heads back to their home. "No offense, but E still kinda creeps me out! Constantly swinging from super-serious to super nice and then back again. Was she that bad way back when you guys first started superhero work, Dad?" asks Dash.

"Heh, probably worse…" he replies with a chuckle. "But you learn to deal with it."

"Yeah, well, when we get home, you two are staying there, emphasis on the 'staying there' part, and watching Jack-Jack while your father and I go to Nomanisan Island to have these pieces looked at," states Helen firmly.

"We shouldn't be gone long. All we're doing is dropping them off and coming back, and we should be back around ten tonight," adds Bob.

"What if there's a villain attack? Can we go out then?" asks Dash, trying to bait his parents.

"No, Frozone and Magna-Lass will be patrolling and they can handle themselves just fine without you, Dash," states Helen turning to look at him. "Besides, I think you still have some homework left to do, don't you, young man?"

Dash's eyes widen and he smiles innocently. "Oh, yeah, Heh, heh!"

"Vi," Helen starts but Violet cuts her off.

"Yeah, I know, Mom. I have a history report to finish," she states dryly. "And I'll make sure Jack-Jack doesn't go berserk and trash the house."

"One more thing, don't stay up talking to Kari all night. I want all of you, including Jack-Jack, in bed by nine-thirty, no later. Got it?" says Helen.

"Yes, Mom," says the two children in unison.

As they pull into their driveway, Bob pushes the garage door opener and drives in, closing it behind them. "Ok, there are frozen pizzas in the freezer for supper and Dash, Violet's the one who will cook them," says Helen.

"Geez, you burn just three pizzas and you never live it down," he says dejectedly.

"You burned them one right after another. The house stunk for a week, literally. Perhaps next semester, we can get you into a Home Ec class," Helen replies dryly.

"What? And be in there with a bunch of girls?" he exclaims wide-eyed.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I took Home Ec when I was in school," encourages his father as the family gets out of the car.

"And you still can't bake those simple slice-n-bake cookies right," replies Helen giving him a small frown.

"I never said it was my strongest subject, honey," he answers quietly back to her.

She then turns back to her kids. "Ok, inside and get out of those super-suits. We'll be back tonight. Here, give this to Kari for watching Jack-Jack," Helen says handing Violet a wad of money. They all wave good-bye as the elder Parr's leave.

Inside, Kari and Jack-Jack sit in the living room floor playing cards. Kari's face brightens as she sees her best friend enter the room. "Vi! Glad you're back! What's up?" she asks smiling widely.

"Good, I guess. Here, my Mom says thanks for watching Jack-Jack," Violet replies, handing her the money.

"Oh, gee, she didn't have to. Just being somewhat 'in the know' about you guys is reward enough," Kari replies humbly. "So, where'd you two disappear to?"

"They snuck out," chimes in Jack-Jack, whom no one thought was paying attention.

"Jack-Jack, please, let us explain," says Violet.

"But he's right, Vi. We, well, YOU did," Dash states.

Violet frowns at him and replies, "Don't try to weasel out of this! You went with me only because you blackmailed me! So, technically, you did as well!"

"So, Jack-Jack is right?" asks Kari with a look of mild confusion on her face.

Violet hesitates before answering, realizing that he was, in fact, correct. "Yeah…"

"Is it something you can talk about or…" asks Kari hesitantly.

"No, it's not classified," Violet replies and plops down onto the couch then removes her mask and sets it on the cushion next to her. Dash zips off and returns almost instantly in athletic shorts and t-shirt. Then, the pair recounts what has happened since they left the house earlier.

Afterwards, Kari pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "Wow. And I thought you had drama only with Tony. Any idea where that robot guy came from?" she asks.

Violet shakes her head. "No. My Mom and Dad're taking the pieces to Nomanisan Island to have some of the scientists there to look at them."

Kari pauses, feeling a bit awkward, before saying, "Look, Vi, I'm sorry I sent Dash after you at lunch…"

"Ooo-kay, that's my cue to leave!" states Dash, now feeling awkward himself.

"No, Kari, it's ok, really. I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm kinda glad you did, seeing how there was a fire and all. I'll just~" Violet starts as Dash exits the room slowly. "I'll just have to deal with Tony and his suspiciousness another way."

Kari nods and feels relieved that her friend held no ill will against her then a loud yawn from Jack-Jack catches the girl's attention. "Miss Kari, I don't wanna play cards anymore, ok?" he says, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Ok, Jack-Jack, that's fine," Kari replies, patting his knee.

"Are you hungry, Jack-Jack? Mom said there's pizza in the freezer," asks Violet.

Jack-Jack perks up at this and rubs his stomach. "Mmm! Pizza…!" he says dreamily. "Yes, please, Sissy!"

"Pizza? Where?" asks Dash excitedly, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm going to make some here in a minute, but first I gotta change outta this," his sister replies, pointing at her super-suit.

"Oh, ok," he replies, slightly deflated.

"Watch your brother while I go change, ok?" Violet asks grabbing her mask and getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, ok," he responds and turns to his little brother who is still sitting on the floor looking up at him. "Well, you want your favorite plate and glass?"

Jack-Jack's face beams as he replies happily, "Oh yeah!"

Violet heads off down the hall towards her room with Kari following not far behind. Once they are in her room and Kari closes the door behind them, Violet pulls out a secret drawer in her nightstand and gets out a small remote. She pushes the solitary button on it and a secret door opens up behind her full-length mirror revealing the wire-frame mannequin upon which she stores her super-suit. "That's still so cool, no matter how many times I see it," states Kari.

Violet takes off her boots and peels off her top then tosses it onto her bed before opening her closet and pulling out a v-neck black shirt. "Maybe…" she says, sliding the shirt over her head.

"There's something still bothering you, isn't there, Vi?" notes Kari as she watches her, trying to figure out what is bothering her friend.

"For someone who has a reputation for being oblivious, you sure don't miss much," Violet responds grabbing a pair of blue jeans out of the closet. "And yeah, there's still a lot bothering me. Like, where did Tony go off to? What is he hiding from me?" She didn't realize it, but a tear begins to run down her cheek. "I-I just have this feeling like I'm gonna find out something really bad!" She then sits down hard onto the bed and hangs her head, letting her ebony hair fall in front of her face.

"Vi…" Kari consoles as she sits down by Violet.

"I just don't want to find out that the last two years that I spent with him were for nothing!"

"I don't think it's for nothing. Look at it this way; if Tony does go off the deep end, it'll be his loss. He just doesn't know what he'll be missing out on!" Kari says encouragingly. "And who knows? Maybe he's just getting this squared away for tomorrow night. After all, it is your guy's anniversary. Wait, you didn't get grounded tomorrow, did you?"

Violet lifts her head, sniffs, wipes her eyes, and giggles at her. "No… thankfully. Maybe you're right. He's probably just preparing a wonderful evening filled with popcorn butter and cheese!" she replies dramatically. She stands and changes her pants then places her suit onto the wire-frame mannequin.

"Um, off topic, but aren't you gonna wash those?" Kari asks, pointing at her suit.

"Oh, the suit's room is water tight and has a built in washer. Because of the special material E made my suit out of, it has to be washed with a certain detergent. Besides, this way, it's one less thing I have to worry about taking out of the wash!" Violet replies smiling. "Also, don't have to worry about anyone seeing my super-suit should Mom decide to hang the clothes out on the line outside."

"Good point."

"Now, I've gotta go make something for those two bottomless pits before they start trying to eat the furniture! You're welcome to stay a little longer, Kari."

"Thanks, but I've gotta get home. Still have to finish my history report," Kari says. "Maybe next time."

"Ooh, history report. Yeah, gotta finish that too…" Violet says in realization. "Well, thanks for watching Jack-Jack and for the talk."

"Ok, see ya at school tomorrow, Vi!" Kari replies and waves bye to her before exiting Violet's room. Violet hears her say good-bye to her brothers before leaving. She then contemplates putting on shoes or sandals, but opts for bare-foot. She then heads toward the kitchen, seeing two pairs of expectant and hungry eyes staring at her intently. She just smiles and dismisses them as she pulls two frozen pizzas out of the refrigerator freezer.

Meanwhile, Rick Dicker glances over the pieces of metal and silicon that are under a microscope that is being projected onto a screen on the wall. "Well, as you said, there isn't much here. I can't say anything about it because there's just not that much to go on, Bob. You say this thing just blew itself up once it realized it was beaten?" he asks.

"Yeah, if we weren't there to see it for ourselves, I don't think I would have believed it. Any clue to who this 'master' it referred to is?" Bob asks.

"No, but once we got your message with the video from your daughter's suit, I sent Mirage to look into it. Ah, speaking of which," Rick says as Mirage enters the room. "Any luck?" he asks her.

Mirage sighs and replies, "No, not really. If I had more to go on…" She then smiles and nods courteously at Bob and says, "Mr. Incredible, good to see you again." Then Helen sticks her head out from behind her husband and eyes Mirage blankly with a slightly raised eyebrow. Mirage quickly clears her throat and says nervously, "Mrs. Incredible. Looking good."

"Thank you, Mirage," Helen replies with a slight hint of sardonic-ness.

"She still hasn't fully forgiven that hug from two years ago yet, has she?" Mirage whispers to Bob.

"Yeah, well, I've told her it wasn't you who hugged first, but it doesn't seem to matter," he replies back also in a whisper.

"Do you think she will ever?"

"I dunno. She can be stubborn sometimes…"

"Me? Stubborn? Ha! You're one to talk!" interjects Helen suddenly, startling Bob and Mirage. Mirage instantly feels her face grow warm with embarrassment and tries to hide behind the file folder in her arms.

"Ahem…" coughs Rick, bringing their attention back to the task at hand. "We're also running the image of the robot through our database for any possible matches. So far nothing's turned up."

"But I have a suspicion based on this thing's last few words, there could be more show up," Mirage states then replays the last bit of the video with a touch of a button.

"Transmission complete. For the glory of our Master! This unit will now self-terminate…"

"So, is there a possibility that this is some kind of attack left behind by Syndrome?" Helen asks her.

Mirage shudders at his name. It brought back so many bad memories. "No, this isn't left behind from… him… I knew his operation and most of what he worked on. I can tell you this: Syndrome was a technological genius, but even these small leftovers show a level of technological expertise beyond him. How much, I'm just sure, with as little a sample to go by. If, and I say 'if' not 'when', another one of these things shows up, try to bring back something more significant. Hopefully, we'll get a match then."

"We can sure try, but my guess is that any further models will also have a self-destruct mechanism built in," says Mr. Incredible crossing his arms and studying the picture of A1.

"Most likely. But perhaps if the self-destruct could be disabled or if you could capture one whole, then that would be invaluable," states Rick. "In the meantime, Mirage, get the robotics lab boys and a demolitions expert working on any possible combination of disabling and or removing a demo charge based on this detonation of this robot. If and when another one of these things shows up, I want a solution for bringing in more than a few scraps."

"Well, I guess that's all we can do for now. I guess we'll head back home. I've got work tomorrow," states Bob.

"One more thing, Bob, before you go," says Rick turning to a nearby desk and picking up a set of folders. "Here are all the rookies that are about ready to graduate from Superhero Boot Camp. This is all their performance and psych evals. Let me know what you think," he continues and hands Bob the folders. "Magna-Lass is in my opinion at the top of the class and according to Frozone, she's done very well out in the field. Heat Tank is also a good contender."

"Thanks, I'll take a look, Rick," Bob replies.

"Well, it's past my bedtime. Mirage, I'll leave it in your capable hands. Night, all," Rick says and exits the room.

"Heh, I guess his bedtime keeps getting earlier and earlier. Anything else we should know about before we go, Mirage?" asks Bob with a cordial smile.

"Well, there is one thing, not related to business. Is the kids here?" Mirage asks, now showing herself to be a bit nervous.

"No, they're at home, hopefully either in bed or finishing homework. Why?" asks Helen, slightly suspicious.

"Oh, well, I knew that tomorrow was a special day for Violet and I was, um, just going to let her borrow an old dress of mine… if that's alright. I was hoping she'd be here so I could give it to her to try on and if she liked it, she could wear it. You know, if she wanted to…" Mirage turns and picks up a box from under the nearby desk and holds it out.

"Well, I don't~" starts Helen but her husband interjects.

"Sure, Mirage. We'll take it to her and see what she thinks," he says and takes the box.

Helen sighs heavily and states, "Bob, I'm not sure if Violet should be allowed to go out after ditching school. I haven't made up my mind about that!"

"Oh, come on, honey! You gotta let her go! Think about how you'd feel if you were grounded and wasn't able to celebrate our anniversary," Bob says.

"When we started dating, we were mature, responsible adults, Bob. Violet is still a teenager and has yet to fully become responsible. Also, she needs to mature in more than the physical way she has so far, meaning, in the mental way," responds Helen crossing her arms and frowning. Mirage suddenly feels very awkward and glances between the two Parr's, unsure if she should be here for this kind of discussion. After a brief pauses, Helen sighs and says, "Fine, she can go tomorrow. But I haven't made up my mind whether she needs to be punished in some way yet."

"Well, ok then, I guess that's all for now. I have some paperwork that needs to be filed before I call it a day," says Mirage, still feeling awkward.

"Oh, right. Well, bye, Mirage," says Bob, realizing that she was still there.

"Yes, good-bye. I'll let you know about the dress," chimes in Helen. Then the two leave and afterwards Mirage lets out a heavy sigh of relief before storing the fragments of the robot.

Bob and Helen sit quietly on the way home. Neither of them said much since leaving Nomanisan Island. Helen stares blankly out the window, watching the night sky go by. She lets out a soft sigh, which prompts Bob to ask, "What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't know, Bob. It feels as if our kids are slipping away," she replies with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well, they are growing up, Helen. That's what kids do. And really, Violet's the only one that's speeding up to that point. Dash and Jack-Jack, well, they've got a little bit more to go, Jack-Jack even longer than Dash. Don't tell me you're getting empty-nest syndrome already," he replies.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I feel like I can't keep up with them, especially Violet. Couple of years ago, we bonded as mother and daughter, but now, it seems as if there's a widening river between us," Helen says.

"Heh, I figured it would be Dash you wouldn't be able to keep up with," Bob jokes. "You know, since he runs so fast…" He looks over at her to see that she is not amused. "Ok, I'll stop…"

"I'm serious, Bob. What am I going to do?"

He thinks for a second then responds, "I think the most helpful thing is to make sure she knows that we are here for her anytime she needs us. There are going to be decisions that we have to let her make herself and she may miss it, but she has to know that no matter how bad the mess is, we'll always be there for her. Same with Dash and Jack-Jack."

"Ah, you make it sound soo simple…"

"I'm not saying that it is or will be, but that, I believe, is what we should strive for. That's what I strive for."

"But is that enough?"

"I can't say, but I feel like our kids will turn out fine. You'll see. I mean, they're superheroes. What could happen?"

Helen frowns at this and answers, "Please don't ever say that. Remember the last time you said that? We nearly got beaten by Syndrome's giant Omnidroid."

The two chuckles and feels the tension in the air be relieved. "Oh, look, honey. Metroville's skyline is just ahead!" he says pointing towards the thousands of lights shining brightly in the night sky. "We're almost home!"

She looks out the windshield of the Incredi-Car and nods in agreement. "You wanna to do the honors of calling in to the airport?" he asks motioning towards the radio.

Helen half-smiles and gives him a sly side-glance. "You only want me to call in because you're not good at it."

"Well, what can I say? You grew up around planes and eventually got your pilot's license. Me, I was into…" Bob starts.

"… body-building, watching strong-man contests, and impressing that cheerleader, what was her name? Oh, yeah, Janie Deedleman. There was more air in her head than in a hundred beach balls," interrupts Helen with a chuckle.

Bob frowns and replies, "You know, it wasn't my idea to hang out where ever she was. It was Lucius' idea. He was the one that was really after her."

"Oh, I see," she says in a slightly teasing manner. "Blame it on Lucius."

"Well, it's true! If he were here, he'd agree with me!"

Helen starts laughing but then a beeping catches their attention. Helen glances at the mini radar screen to see a blip heading towards them. "We've got incoming!" she exclaims. Suddenly, a dark figure lands heavily on the hood of the car. "What the?"

Bob instantly jerks the wheel to the right, trying to shake the figure off the hood. The figure manages to stay on and Bob makes a few more sharp, random turns to try to get the figure off the car. The figure then punches the hood and warning alarms instantly blare as the Incredi-Car begins to lose power. "Quick, take the wheel! I'm gonna try to get this thing off the old fashioned way!" states Bob and opens his door. Helen slides over as he climbs out onto the hood.

"Be careful! It's a long way down still!" she calls out to him.

He waves in acknowledgement while watching the figure. He studies the figure and notes that it is similar to the one Violet and Dash fought, but is golden in color and seems to have smoother movements than its predecessor. Bob takes a few swings at it but it dodges seemingly easily. It takes a swing and he blocks it easily.

"Bob! I gotta put it down in the warehouse district! We don't have enough power to get to the airport! Hold on!" Helen bellows at him over the rush of air. He gives her a thumbs up and blocks another punch from the robot. He grabs its arm and punches it in its face before seeing the buildings and ground getting much closer, much faster. Bob then punches the robot much harder and lets it fly off the car then prepares for the inevitable crash. As the car makes contact with the ground he dives off to the left and rolls across the ground, trying to disperse the inertia. After a few more rolls, he stands to see the car skid into a cargo door on one of the warehouses.

"Helen!" Bob yells and runs over to the car. He sees the door open and her slowly get out shakily. "Are you alright, honey?" he says.

"Yeah. Turned myself into an airbag upon impact. I'll be fine. Where's that robot?" Helen asks, steadying herself on his chest.

Just then, Bob sees a dumpster flying towards them. "Look out!" he exclaims and simultaneously pushes Helen to the ground as he catches the dumpster. He then spots the robot running towards them and decides to send the dumpster right back at it. He sees it leap over the dumpster with the aid of its jets mounted on its back. "Smart…" he notes to himself.

"Analyzing: subjects unknown. Initial DNA scans indicates familial DNA present, indicating these subjects are the parental figures of the previous subjects tested. Data collection will commence as scheduled. Notational log of A2 closed," it states as it lands gently.

"Great. All this thing thinks we are is nothing but a couple of lab rats to run tests on!" states Bob annoyed.

"Then let's show this thing that these lab rats bite back! Just remember, we want to try and salvage this thing. So we can't completely destroy it," says Helen adopting a fighting stance next to her husband.

"Information: This unit is stronger than you surmise. Allow me to demonstrate!" A2 responds and suddenly blasts towards them.

"I got it!" says Mr. Incredible and steps forward a couple of steps before pulling back his right arm. Then, just as A2 reaches him, he quickly sidesteps and clotheslines the bot, instantly sending it to the ground. Mrs. Incredible tries to wrap it up with her arms, but it quickly rolls away and hops up onto its feet then it charges her. She stretches herself out of the way of a punch and quickly stretches herself in behind it but A2 ignites his jets, forcing her to dive out of the way of the hot exhaust.

"Ok then, if it's a long-distance fight you want, so be it," she says gruffly and spots a pile of cinder blocks a few yards away. "Keep it busy! I'll be right back!" she calls to Mr. Incredible.

"No problem, uhn, there…" he notes as A2 throws a punch that lands hard. He back hands the robot and knocks it back a few steps before it falls to the ground. Mr. Incredible rushes the robot and tackles it just as it stands up then slams it into and through a concrete wall of one of the warehouses. While it is still off balance, he grabs its arm and slings it back out the same hole they just created. It flies through the air and crashes into another concrete wall across the street and then falls to the ground hard. As it tries to stand, A2 starts to fire its jets but a cinder block smacks hard into them, disabling both jets. Mr. Incredible turns to see his wife with her arm stretched between two poles to form a rudimentary slingshot. He gives her a smile as she sends another cinder block at A2. "Ha! Keep'em coming, honey!" he says excitedly as the block finds its mark on the side of A2's head.

Another block is launched at A2 but this time A2 grabs it and using the momentum of the block, spins around and hurls it at a charging Mr. Incredible, who barely manages to dodge it. Then another block is sent at it but the block is sent right back at Mrs. Incredible. "Ok, this thing's learning a little too quickly for my tastes," she states to herself as she dodges the returning block.

A2 stands up straight as the Incredibles pause to rethink their strategy. "Thrust vector jets damaged. Ejecting…" it states in a monotonic voice then with a couple of metallic clicks, the pair of jets fall to the ground behind A2. "Weight reduction noted. Adjusting…"

"Weight reduct~ oof!" starts Mr. Incredible but is cut off by A2 suddenly tackling him head on, sending him flying backwards. As he stands, he shakes his head and notes, "Ok, its gotten much faster since dumping those jets. Fine. No more Mr. Nice Incredible!"

As A2 charges once again, Mr. Incredible dodges to the right and punches it squarely in the head. It staggers a bit before regaining its balance then throws a punch at him but Mr. Incredible just catches the punch with one hand. Then, grabbing its wrist, he yanks hard on the arm and rips it off its body. Sparks erupt from the socket for a split second before it staggers backwards looking at its now missing limb in Mr. Incredible's hand. A2 then step forward, attempting to through a punch with its other arm, but is stopped by a long distance punch from Mrs. Incredible. Mr. Incredible drops the arm and kicks A2 squarely in the chest, sending it flying backwards into a concrete wall again. Before it can fully stand, Mr. Incredible slams into it, his right arm aimed just under the chin. Sparks fly from around the base of its head as it slumps to the ground. Mr. Incredible then grabs it by the neck, turns around, and flings it high into the air towards an empty lot a few buildings down.

"Go easy, Bob. We need that thing intact!" reminds Mrs. Incredible as they run towards the lot.

"Yeah, ok, fine," he replies blandly. As they enter the empty lot, they see A2 in a slumped heap, sparking and jerking involuntarily.

"Damage assessment complete. Conclusion: this unit has lost all ability to continue. Beginning data upload," it states then notices Mr. and Mrs. Incredible coming towards it. "Information: You all are going to die."

"What?" asks Mr. Incredible stopping.

"Though, not by the hand of this unit. We will adapt. We will grow stronger. We will develop. We. Will. Destroy. You. Our master's legacy will exist forever!"

"Who is your master?" asks Mrs. Incredible wanting to get any information she can. "How can your master's legacy continue if no one knows who your master is?"

"Look to yourselves and see the glory of our master! Transmission complete. This unit will now self-destruct… For the glory of our Master!" it states in reply before detonating itself. Bob shields Helen from the blast.

After the blast subsides, the two look to the small crater where A2 once sat. "No! We needed it to study! No, NO!" exclaims Helen frantically. "Now there's nothing left of it!"

Then it hits Bob. "Yes there is! The arm I pulled off! It should be still intact!" he says happily. She blinks and realizes what he's saying as he takes off out of the lot, then follows him. Once back at the warehouses, Bob searches for the arm. "Ok, where'd I drop it?"

"Is that it?" Helen asks pointing towards a warehouse across the street.

"Looks like it! Good job, honey!" he replies and jogs over to it. "Yep, here it is! Still in one piece, too." He picks up the arm and studies it. "Wow. Mirage was right. This tech is way beyond anything Syndrome had."

"We need to get this home and into the vault until we get back to Nomanisan Island," states Helen looking at the arm.

"Why not go now?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes. "The car is wrecked. It isn't going to get us home much less back to the island, Bob. Remember? The robot or A2, whichever, ruined it!"

"Oh, yeah. Good thing we don't have Insuricare insurance anymore. They definitely wouldn't cover this!" he jokes but only earns a disproving frown. "Ok, I'll call Lucius to come and give us a ride…" he continues clearing his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Incredibles… just this story idea._

_**Author's ramblings: **Ahh, yet another chapter done! This one is quite intense, so be warned, especially near the end! I did find it hard to get to a good stopping point. Otherwise, this would have gone on for a whole lot longer… like 9 or 10 more pages. Anyways, I believe I found the perfect spot to end the chapter! R&R, por favor…Thanks again to those who have reviewed!_

Chapter 4

Down in the abandoned bunker, the computer analyses the recently uploaded data. After a bit longer, it finally vocalizes, "Data analysis complete. Current tactics no longer feasible. Adaptations will take too long to culminate by using the current testing mode. Analyzing options. Multi-source data collection points required. Subjects have become aware of testing. Escalation of tests will need to be implemented. Will correlate data when next data sets have been gathered. Awaken, A9, A10, and A11. Awaken and fulfill your part in showing forth the glory of our Master!"

Three pods open, one right after the other, and out steps three more human-like robots, two "male" and one "female". The "male" robots are identical; both have reddish colored synthetic hair, have a flesh colored harden skin, and wears black fighting _gi_ pants with a standard white t-shirt that has their respective model numbers, 9 and 10, printed on them. A11 has similar skin and skin tone, but obviously slimmer and has very defined curves to her figure. She wears blue _gi_ pants with a yellow top. Her synthetic strawberry blonde hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. All three have yellow irises in their eyes that give them an otherworldly look. "For the glory of our master…" states A11 with a bit of cocky-ness in her voice.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them!" exclaims A9, smiling deviously.

"Not so fast, A9. We have to take the information we have been given about the subjects and formulate an actual plan of attack. That is one reason A1 and A2 were defeated so easily," says A10.

"That wasn't the only reason. Their destruction was necessary and the data they gleaned was invaluable. They were designed with their inevitable destruction in mind. In short, they were created to be destroyed so that we may become stronger," A11 adds glancing over at the two. "Also, just as our Master's computer informed us, our tactics must change. Based on the data A2 gathered, we should be able to hack into any and all civil systems to monitor and study the subjects. Then, when the time is right and we have a plan in place, we will confront them."

"And what if the plan fails? They are organics after all, prone to doing rash and illogical actions," quips A10.

"Well, dear brother A10, it is that very reason we were activated instead of A's 3 through 8. We have the ability to adapt the best against those rash and illogical actions. And this time, they will bleed…" she replies with a malevolent smile.

Violet closes her locker door and sighs. She didn't really want to be at school, but she knew that she couldn't just up and leave. Instead, she just made an inward resolve to make it through the day and get to tonight when her and Tony would celebrate their anniversary. If he showed up, that is. He didn't show up at school this morning and neither Violet, Dash, nor Kari had seen him. It was nearing lunch and she decided to see if any of his teammates on the basketball team knew where he was.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her. She had seen the arm that her Dad yanked off another one of those robots. Part of her was glad that there was a significant part of one that survived but another part of her dreaded it, knowing fully well that there is a 95% chance of another one showing up. Worst of all, it could show up here at school, where there are hundreds of innocents that would inevitably get hurt. The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts and she headed off to class.

After school, Violet was feeling more down. Tony's friends didn't know where he was nor did he show for the rest of the day and it weighed heavily on her mind. None of her friend's attempts at encouraging her or trying to make her feel better had succeeded. All she wanted was to go home and have him show up tonight with a completely plausible and rational explanation for everything.

"Yo, Vi! Wait up!" calls a voice from behind her.

She turns and sees Dash trotting up next to her. "Dash, not now…"

"Hey, look, I get it, ok. You're depressed," he starts.

"I'm not depressed!" she states, trying to defend herself.

"Ok then, you're angst-y, emo, bummed out to the max, but look on the bright side," he continues.

"The bright side? What bright side, Dash? My boyfriend of two years has been acting strange which led him to skip school half a day yesterday and then all day today! I'm not even sure if he'll show up tonight! So, tell me, please, what is the bright side of this, because I can't see one!" she responds her voice shaking.

"Well, if you put it like that, then yeah, there isn't one. Bu~" he says but Violet scowls at him angrily and walks off, not letting him continue. He presses his lips together and frowns as he watches her walk off. Kari walks up from behind Dash and also watches her go. "You know, I thought she broke out of that pessimistic attitude, but I guess not."

Kari frowns slightly at him. "Well, maybe you should have started the conversation better, Dash," Kari states.

"Yeah, maybe. Calling her depressed and all may not have been the best start, but still, there is a bright side, Kari, and you know it. You said it yourself; Tony could just be planning a huge surprise for Violet tonight. And who knows what that could be. Maybe a car!" replies Dash.

"A car? Really? A little much, don'tcha think? They are dating, not married," Kari answers back.

"Ya never know…"

"Yeah, sure, Dash. Look I gotta get home. Tell Vi I'll call her later this evening, ok?" Kari says, shaking her head and giving Dash a small wave good-bye.

Meanwhile, on Nomanisan Island, Bob, Helen, Mirage, Rick, and Lucius watch as a robotics expert runs another test on the arm. "Incredible," the scientist states in a French accent. "Simply marvelous! Zat eez, if it were not used for e-vel, of course. Such a pity that the rest of it was destroy-yed. I would have loved to have seen its CPU…"

"Yeah, well, we're lucky just to have this," states Bob. "When these things blow up, they ensure that there isn't much left behind."

"Yes, yes, I know all this. I was just admiring the craftsmanship. Whoever designed these, has a knowledge of robotics and cybernetics on a level greater than that of _moi_, and I am the best in the field to date!" the scientist replies.

"How much greater?" asks Rick.

The scientist sighs, not wanting to admit it. "By my estimation, probably decades ahead. It is as if I am staring at the future."

"Wait, did you just say, 'decades'?" asks Lucius, unsure if he heard correctly.

"_Oui_, that is what I said. As I said, the level of technology in the arm is beyond my knowledge. But there is something else that I discovered. I believe I found why there were not much left from them when they self-destructed. During my initial examination, I discovered small yet powerful explosive charges located all through the arm," he continues. "Of course they have been disarmed and dealt with but I think, I do not know for sure, that these charges are scattered all through the body. And when the self-destruct is activated, all the charges go off at the same time. Of course, I cannot verify thees, as the rest of the body is, well, gone, but it is the logical reason as to why there were no pieces of significant size left after detonation."

"Wow, I guess I was lucky I removed the arm or we would not have found all this out!" states Bob.

"Actually, you are lucky that removing the arm in such a violent manner did not set off the charges. Based on the explosive power each charge has, they could have killed you, or at the very least, severely injured you, _Monsieur Incroyable_," the scientist states raising an eyebrow as Bob gets a look of sudden realization on his face.

"Then we should expect something like that should another one of these things show up. So, no more ripping off random limbs anymore," Mirage says slightly teasing.

"It was only one time!" Bob exclaims defensively.

"She's messing with your head, Bob, but yes, please, try not to pull them apart," states Helen smiling slightly and patting his arm. "Come on, we have to get home. Violet's got a date tonight and she'd never forgive us if her and Tony had to spend that time babysitting Jack-Jack and Dash."

"Hmm, I don't know, Helen. Maybe we should just let the kids stay home and we go out on a date," suggests Bob sliding an arm around his wife's waist.

Helen pauses, very tempted to take his him up on his offer, then resists. "No, that wouldn't be right. Not saying that it's not tempting…"

"Well, the boys got your car all fixed up. Try not to scratch the paint, ok?" says Rick. "Everyone else, do something job related." With that, Rick exits the lab.

"Right. Off subject, about that dress…" starts Mirage.

"Oh, it survived the crash, don't worry. We gave it to Violet this morning," says Helen.

"Oh, that's good, but I was going to say I found some matching pumps to go with it if they fit her," replies Mirage. "They're in my office, if you want to take them too."

"Sure, why not? I'm sure she'd love to try'em out," nods Bob as he and Helen follow Mirage.

Later that evening, Violet stands in front of her full-length mirror looking at herself in Mirage's dress and matching Stilettos. She was very surprised that both fit her perfectly. The dress was knee length, silver sequin, and sleeveless with a v-neck cut that might be just a bit too low for her liking, but still she actually liked it, despite the fact that it accentuated her "curves". Also, the heels of the matching silver Stilettos made her feel ten feet tall, despite then only adding about three inches. Definitely something she'd have to get used to. Hopefully, she'd get a few minutes walking in them so she could adjust. Last thing she'd want to do is take a tumble in front of, well, anybody. Or twist an ankle; break one of the heels, or any other thing that she couldn't think of at the moment. Still, looking at herself in the mirror, it did make her look a bit older; or at least made her feel older. Violet smiles at her reflection, obviously liking the outfit and deciding that it would be perfect. As long as no homicidal robot shows up. As beautiful as the dress was, it wasn't meant to fight in. After admiring herself a moment more, she carefully walks over to her dresser and starts putting in some earrings that she thought looked good. Then, a voice calls through her bedroom door, "Vi, honey, it's almost 7:30. Are you ready yet? He'll be here any second!"

It was her mother and Violet silently curses herself for taking too long in the shower and getting dressed. She still had to tweak her hair and put on a small amount of makeup, but not too much, then pick out the perfect perfume.

"Almost, Mom! Could you do me a favor? Well, two actually?" Violet calls back through the door.

Helen enters the room and replies, "Sure, what do you… oh, wow, Violet! It looks gorgeous!" Her mom looks her over, as this was the first time she saw her daughter in the dress Mirage lent her. "Ooh, the heels make the outfit! Boy, if I could form my body into…" Helen stops herself then says, "Sorry, what'd you want me to do?"

"It's ok. Two things: one, tell Dad if Tony shows up before I get done here, not to scare him anymore than he already is. I've already given him an earful to last a decade when he called earlier, before I got into the shower. Second, I need help with my hair! It doesn't look right! I still have to pick out a perfume…" Violet says.

"That's three things, not two," her mother jokes, but it takes a second before Violet catches on.

"Ha, ha. I see where Dash got his sense of humor," Violet replies not amused as Helen looks at Violet's hairdo.

"Heh, your father, actually. Used to drive me up the wall when we first met, but now, I realize that he can't take as much as he can dish out. Your hair looks fine, honey. I wouldn't mess with it," Helen states then picks up a perfume bottle and smells it. "Here, what do you think of this one?" she asks holding the bottle to Violet's nose.

"Yeah, that seems good. Thanks, Mom."

"Glad I could help. Now, I'm gonna go and make sure your father behaves himself. Just get ready as soon as you can," Helen says smiling at her as she exits the room.

Violet lets out a sigh of relief as she decides her mother was right about her hair and begins to sift through her lipstick collection, trying to find the best color.

In the living room, the rest of the family reclines for the evening. Jack-Jack sits in the floor, playing quietly with some cars, Dash tries to figure out some math homework, and both Helen and Bob are reading separate sections of the newspaper. Jack-Jack starts levitating a couple of his cars when Helen, without looking up from her paper, says casually, "Jack-Jack, stop using your powers in the house." Immediately, he lets the cars drop to the floor and apologizes softly.

"Ok, I'm ready, finally!" says Violet, walking carefully into the room to keep from losing her balance in the Stilettos. "Man, I'm glad I don't have to wear these shoes all day every day…"

"Some people have to, dear," replies Bob without looking up.

"Then I think I'll become a nurse so I won't have to," is Violet's reply, which garners a chuckle from her parents.

"Wow. Sparkly," says Jack-Jack wide-eyed as he looks up at his sister.

Bob finally looks up from his paper and does a double take. "Whoa, Violet…" he starts.

Dash glances over at her and gives her a skeptical look. "Oh, look. A walking disco ball," he states unimpressed. "Kinda glad you're going out at night. Hate for you go out in daylight, blind some poor old guy while he's driving, and cause a wreck!"

Violet presses her lips together, fighting the urge to say something back. "Dash, get back to your homework," states Helen giving him a stern look. "Don't pay attention to him. You look stunning, honey," she continues.

"Thanks, Mom. Tony should be here any second. Oh! My purse!" Violet says and heads off to her room.

Bob lets out a sad sigh. "Our baby girl's all grown up, Helen."

"Well, you've still got me!" exclaims Dash happily.

"Uh, huh. If you don't finish your homework, Dash, you won't be for very much longer!" Helen states firmly.

Then a knocking at the door catches their attention and Bob gets up. "I'll get it," he says and opens the door.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Parr. Is Violet home?" Tony asks.

Bob glances over Tony quickly and notices the way he is dressed is somewhat… off. "Well, yeah, of course she is. You should know that. Um, come on in, Tony," he replies with a bit of skepticism.

"No, no, I, uh, I'll just wait out here, if that's ok," Tony replies.

"Are you alright?" Bob asks noticing that Tony's a bit antsy.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Just fine. Never been better. Really, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so. Just wondering, though, aren't you a bit underdressed for tonight?" Bob asks, indicating Tony's clothes.

Before Tony can answer, Violet's voice comes from behind Bob. "Ok, Dad, I've got my purse. Tony! Hey! Ok, Dad, we've got it from here! We'll be ba~" Violet stops mid sentence upon seeing Tony. "What's this?" she asks in shock.

Tony shifts uneasily, not because of Violet, but of her dad standing behind her with a piercing gaze. "I, uh, need to talk to you, Violet," he states simply after a few seconds.

"I'll be inside if you need me," Bob whispers to his daughter before giving Tony a suspicious glance and heading back inside.

Once she hears the front door close, Violet takes a long look at Tony before asking, "What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed up? The restaurant won't let you in looking like that."

"Forget the restaurant. Forget tonight. We aren't working, Violet," Tony says almost too casually.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her jaw drops and her heart plummets to the bottom of her stomach. "W-wha~" is all she can muster to say.

"It was fun for a while, but here lately, you've gotten… boring."

Violet's stunned look slowly begins to turn to anger. "Boring?" she says, not believing her ears. Then she spots something on the collar of Tony's white button up shirt. "That had better not be what I think it is on your collar," she says forcefully.

Tony gets a confused look on his face for a second then frowns at himself once he realizes what she's seen. "I knew I should have changed shirts before coming here," he states.

Violet grits her teeth, trying to remain calm. "The call earlier, what was that for? Just to string me along?"

"Yeah, well, I was in between doing a couple of things," he replies smirking slightly.

"Do you have any idea how long I spent getting ready for tonight? This a borrowed dress!"

"Nope, I don't know how long it took."

Violet's eye flash angrily at his callousness. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing. Nothing at all. You, on the other hand, well, you were good as arm-candy. For a while."

Violet's jaw drops again and her eyes widen in shock. "Arm-candy? That's all the last TWO YEARS means to you? That's all I mean to you?"

He shifts uncomfortably then replies, "Well, not the whole two years. The first few months were good, but afterwards, eh."

Violet's heart begins racing as she shakes her head in disbelief at what is happening. "Who is it? Melissa? Jasmine? That new girl, what's her name? Monica?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Kari?" he asks jokingly.

Violet shoots him a piercing, angry glare. "Absolutely not."

"Well, good, because it wasn't. Rachael and Heather were just telling me good-bye. And now I'm saying it. Good-bye, Violet. My dad's got a job in Arizona and we're moving there. In fact, we're leaving tomorrow. So, yeah, we won't be able to do the long distance relationship thing," he replies bluntly.

Meanwhile inside the house, Bob looks concernedly at the door and says, "It doesn't sound good out there, Helen. I think I hear them arguing."

Helen looks up at him then strains to hear the conversation outside. "I think you're right, Bob. Something's wrong," she replies.

"Yeah, but with Tony. I'm going out there to find out what's going on," Bob states and starts to get up.

"No, Bob! Not yet! Let's let Violet handle this for… wait, where'd Dash go?" Helen says, suddenly realizing that Dash is no longer in the room with them. Then, they hear the back door to the house close. "Oh no, Dash!" she says and stands up then heads to the nearest window to try and catch a glimpse of him.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" she asks, nearly begging for a rational explanation. "Any why didn't you just TELL me on the phone?"

"I, uh, wanted to tell you in person. You know, out of respect for the two years."

"The two years of lies? You came here to insult me out of respect for two years of a bold faced lie? Now that you've insulted and crushed me, you're gonna run off to the other side of the country, just like that?"

"Hey, the moving part wasn't my idea. The job my dad took needs us to be there in a few days."

"Oh, so, if you weren't moving, you'd just what, string this out over a couple of weeks? Is that it?"

"Yeah, well, I can't say what could've been. Besides, I didn't think you'd ever catch on that I was getting bored with you. I mean, you just don't get physical enough for my tast~" Tony's sentence is cut off abruptly by Violet stepping up to him and slapping him hard across the face, which nearly knocks him over.

"How's that for physical? You have overstayed your welcome. By like two years…" Violet hisses at him, seething with anger. "Get out of here. Now."

Tony looks at her, still shocked from the slap, then tries to regain his composure. "How- how dare~"

"Choose you next words carefully. I will call my Dad out here and you WILL regret it."

Tony tries to give her an angry glare but fails and turns to walk away. He glances back at her then feels a sudden rush of air go by him. As he turns to look forward, he sees a glaring Dash leaning on his car. "What the? Where'd you come from?"

"I don't know what you did to make my sister so angry and upset, but do it again, and you'll have to deal with me."

Tony looks at him stunned, hardly believing his ears. "Just-just get off my car. I'm leaving. And you won't see me ever again," he states finally.

Dash narrows his eyes at Tony and starts to reply but a voice from the house stops him. "Dashiell Robert, get in this house, now," calls Helen as calmly as she can from the front door. Dash snorts in defiance to Tony and walks past him, intentionally bumping him. Tony starts to say something but just gets in his car and drives off.

Violet just stood there, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know when she started crying and didn't really much care. She buries her face in her hands and turns, attempting to go back into the house, but her legs go weak and she stumbles. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms catches her before she falls. She didn't have to look to see who it was; she knew it was her dad. Violet buries her face in his chest and begins to cry uncontrollably.

Bob walks his daughter carefully into to the house and instantly Helen rushes to her daughter. Violet tries to speak, but her sobbing prevents her from doing so. The two hug their daughter, not saying anything, but just holding her was enough for Violet to know they loved her. Dash tries to squeeze past them unnoticed, but his dad's massive frame takes up most of the entryway and he bumps into them unintentionally. Suddenly, he is grabbed around the neck by one of Violet's arms and pulled into the group hug. Violet whispers something to the effect of thank you for standing up for her, but he wasn't too sure due to her crying. He nods and smiles softly at his sister then slides away.

As Dash turns to get his math book, he sees a confused and worried Jack-Jack still sitting in the floor, obviously wondering what is going on. "Hey, buddy, let's go in the other room for a while," Dash suggests to him quietly.

"What's wrong with Sissy?" Jack-Jack asks worriedly.

"I'll tell you in a little bit, ok? Let's go," replies Dash. Jack-Jack then lets Dash lead him out of the room.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of crying, Violet manages to speak, "Why? Why did he do that?"

Helen gently strokes her daughter's hair and replies, "Tell us what happened, dear. What did Tony do?" Violet then begins to recount all that was said.

After about three hours, Violet, now in her short sleep shorts and pajama tank top, exits the bathroom and heads to her room. All she wanted now was to go to bed. She and her parents talked for almost an hour about what had happened between her and Tony. Even now, she found it hard to believe that he had been cheating on her but looking back, she now saw the signs. Violet sniffs and wipes an eye as she walks past her youngest brother's room. Suddenly a small pair of arms wrap around her, slightly startling her. "Oh! Jack-Jack!" she says looking down. "You should be in bed."

"I love you, Sissy," he replies simply and squeezes her gently. Jack-Jack still didn't fully understand what had happened. All he knew was that he didn't want his sister to hurt anymore.

Violet smiles softly at him and returns the hug. "I love you too, Jack-Jack."

"He isn't going to hurt you anymore, right?"

"No. No, he's not."

"Good! Nobody hurts my Sissy!"

Violet chuckles to herself and says, "Thanks, Jack-Jack. Now, you need to get to bed before Mom or Dad catches you up!" Jack-Jack lets her go and nods, his face plastered with a beaming smile. She ruffles his hair before he returns to his room.

Violet then continues on to her room. Upon entering and closing the door, she collapsed on the bed and lets out a heavy sigh. She still hurt from all that was said and the break-up, but she did feel strangely relieved, perhaps from the weight of not knowing what was going on with Tony being lifted from her. She slides under the covers and rolls onto her side, the events of the evening still replaying in her mind then stops at the moment where she slapped him. A satisfied smile creeps on her face as she realizes that it actually felt good to slap him. It was a nice blow to his over-inflated ego. Violet then drifted off to sleep with the smile still on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Diclaimer: **Don't own The Incredibles, just this story idea…_

_**Author's yak-yak: **OOOkay… another chap done! This one was a bit of a toughie to do, especially following what happened in the last chapter. Also, I had to almost force myself to find an ending. I could have easily made this chapter go on forever, but I couldn't let that happen. I also apologize for taking so long to finish it… things came up in 'real' life that delayed it… Hopefully, the next won't take as long! Please, R&R! Thanks to tinkfan14 and Samtastic for their continued devotion! PLEASE, you guys, keep pushing me to get chapters done!_

Chapter 5

The next morning, Kari sits on Violet's bed, a stunned look on her face and a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe what her best friend was saying.

"Oh, Vi, that's horrible…" she says in shock. "I…I can't believe he did that!"

Violet, sitting cross-legged on the bed, looks down at her lap and sighs heavily. "I couldn't either. He even made a snide joke that he was cheating on me with you."

Kari snaps to attention at this. "Violet, I would never…" she starts.

"Relax, Kari, I know you wouldn't."

"Did you really slap him?"

Violet smiles slightly in response and nods, "Yeah. Felt good too."

Kari nods and smiles back. "Good. Maybe I'll slap him too for hurting my best friend!"

"Yeah, well, you've gotta go to Arizona for that."

"How a good swift kick to his~"

"Kari!"

"What? It was just an idea!" Kari replies innocently. "Don't tell me you wouldn't kick him there if you had to do it over again!"

"Yeah, yeah. That might have been 'too physical' for him!"

"Ha! Maybe you should go invisible, track him to Arizona, and at a random time of day, just give him a good swift kick!" suggests Kari grinning deviously. "Just imagine the look of confusion and pain on his face, wondering what just happened to him!"

Violet couldn't help but chuckle. "That would be considered an abuse of my powers, Kari, but tempting nonetheless. Despite Tony dumping me like he did, I have to say there's one good thing to come out of this," Violet replies.

"Oh? What's that? Looks to me like it's all horrible!" states Kari with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Think about it, the past few weeks, more so the past few days, I've worried myself about Tony, what could be going on with him, and the whole anniversary thing. Now, strange as it may sound, I feel… relieved. Probably because it's all over with," Violet replies half-smiling.

"Still, it was a horrible thing for him to do. I mean, it was on your guy's anniversary! That's just Grade- A tacky and being a huge jerk!"

"Yeah, I agree, but you said it yourself, Kari. If he took a walk off the deep end, he wouldn't know what he'd be missing! That's the way I choose to see it!" Violet says and sees Dash walk by her bedroom door out of the corner of her eye. "Plus, I have two super-powered brothers to come and defend my honor!" she says intentionally loud so he could hear her.

Dash pauses and blushes, pressing his lips together. "Yeah, well, no one messes with my sister. Except me!" he replies finally, glancing at her quickly.

"Aww! That's adorable!" coos Kari teasingly. "Kinda makes me wish I had a brother… or a sibling of any kind. After my parents had me, they just… stopped. Wonder why?" she continues and fails to see the exchanged glances between Violet and Dash.

"Maybe it was because they didn't play Mozart to you before you were born?" asks Dash facetiously.

"Dash…" Violet says warningly, even though she sees Kari clearly didn't get the joke.

"Dash! Violet! Get ready! We'll be leaving in an hour!" they hear Helen call from down the hall. "Dash, double check on Jack-Jack and make sure he is getting ready and not playing with a toy!"

"Oh, yay. Just what I wanted to do…" replies Dash.

"What was that, young man?" returns Helen with a sharp tone.

"Yes, Mom!" he calls back and leaves.

Helen comes down the hall, frowning at Dash as he enters Jack-Jack's room then pokes her head into Violet's room. "We can drop you off at your house if you want, Kari," she states pleasantly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Parr, but that's ok. I'll just call my mom to pick me up," Kari replies. Helen nods then leaves.

Violet gets up and closes her bedroom door so she could change. "So, are you returning the dress Mirage gave you?" asks Kari as Violet closes her blinds on her window before pushing the remote to her super suit closet.

"Well, yeah, she didn't give me the dress and shoes, just let me borrow them," she replies and begins to pack her super suit into a nondescript suitcase. She then turns to her 'real' closet and searches for something to wear.

"Ah, that was nice. She always seemed nice to me! Wish I could have seen you in them! Did you get a picture before, you know, Tony totally screwed up your night?" asks Kari.

Violet pauses and sighs, "No, I didn't. Maybe I should have, but at the time, I didn't really think about it. I was, you know, too busy slapping Tony in the face after he said I wasn't 'physical' enough for him." She finally finds a shirt that she likes and tosses it gently onto the bed. "What goes with that?" she asks absent-mindedly, gazing at the pink, v-neck shirt she just picked out.

"Jogging pants. Those new blue ones with the white stripe down the sides," suggests Kari. Violet considers her suggestion and nods in approval.

"Sounds good. These training sessions on the island usually require something easy to move in or easy to change out of," she replies and beings searching her closet for the said pants.

"Ooh, and you might want to take a change of clothes, just in case you meet a cute super guy or a sidekick while you're there!" Kari says with a sly smile on her face.

Violet turns to give her a frown. "Too soon?" Kari asks smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, just a bit…" Violet replies and tosses the pants she found at Kari's head.

As Violet takes her shirt off, Kari glances at Violet's super suit sitting in the suitcase, and says, "Man, I wish I could go and see Nomanisan Island. You think I could some day?"

Violet chuckles as she slides her pink v-neck shirt over her head. "Only if you someday become my sidekick!"

"Sidekick? Really?" Kari asks dubiously.

"Yeah, why not?" Violet replies smiling.

"I think Dash is rubbing off on you. You're beginning to tell the same kind of jokes he does," Kari states.

Violet pauses and responds, "Great… the next thing you know, I'll be referring to myself in the third person…"

Later, as the family flies in the Incredi-Car to Nomanisan Island, Violet blankly stares out the window. "How you feeling, honey?" asks her dad to her.

She lets out a soft sigh and half-smiles. "Better than yesterday," she replies simply. "I am looking forward to letting off some steam during combat training…"

"Heh, just don't forget that it is 'training', Violet. Wouldn't want you to injure a sparring partner!" jokes Bob, which makes her smile wider.

"Don't worry, Dad, I won't," she replies as she sees Nomanisan Island come into view.

"That's good. Today's the quarterly International Super's Training Day. Wouldn't want you to give the wrong impression that we supers in the U.S. let our personal lives affect our 'super' lives," states Helen.

Dash perks up at this and gets an excited look on his face. "Really? The international training day? All right! I've been dying to see that new super from Africa, Bolt! I've heard he's almost as fast as me! Ooh, then there's that new girl from Ireland that's my age, what's her name? Oh, yeah! The Green Celt! I heard she uses a cool bow and her arrows can have cool, neat tips on them! Fiery red hair, too…" Dash suddenly gets a dreamy glaze over his face.

"Maybe you should ask her out!" suggests Violet teasingly which garners a chuckle from her dad.

Dash suddenly snaps back to reality and blushes heavily.

"This is not a social event. No hitting on other supers! You could unintentionally offend someone or embarrass yourself," starts Helen, turning to give Dash a stern look.

"Or worse, embarrass the family!" jokes Violet.

"Not funny, young lady," rebukes her mother.

"Oh, come on, Helen. What would it hurt for them to have a little fun? Where else can supers mingle with other supers of their own age? I certainly wish I had something like this when I was his age," comments Bob.

"You said your powers didn't manifest until your senior year in high school, Bob. I just want them to focus on what today is about- training. Besides, no one knows what the other super's secret identities are. I'm just trying to save them some embarrassment. Or an incident, which ever," replies Helen frowning at him.

"So, my powers showed up at the end of my high school years. So what? When did yours come in?" he asks.

Without changing her face, Helen replies, "Ninth grade, Bob. I've told you this before, remember?"

"Uh…" he stammers and hears his children giggle at him once again getting in trouble with their mom. "Yes?"

"Oh, you do, do you? When?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Um, when, what?"

"When did I tell you? I want specifics, Bob."

Bob grits his teeth nervously as he racks his brain, trying to remember the day in question.

"Oh, come on, Dad! Even I know this!" pipes up Dash.

"You're not helping, son… Um, can I tell you later? I gotta land the Incredi-Car," Bob states, secretly hoping to put off the interrogation by his wife.

"No, you can't. I want an answer now."

"But-But, what about the kids? They'll be late!"

Helen raises an eyebrow then turns to a quiet Jack-Jack. "Jack-Jack, honey, could you levitate your brother and sister to the landing platform for Mommy?" she asks sweetly.

Jack-Jack smiles and nods enthusiastically. "Aw, Mom! I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation!" Dash exclaims, disappointedly.

"Do you really have to? Come on, how do these things usually go?" states Violet.

"Dad usually ends up giving the wrong answer and ends up in the dog house," replies Dash. "I guess you're right. It is kind of predictable."

"Hey! I don't always give the wrong answer!" Bob exclaims defensively.

"Ninety-five percent of the time you do, Bob."

"But I thought I was getting better at this sort of stuff…" Bob states, dejectedly. "Fine. It was on the same night you first told me your secret identity, Helen. That's when you told me when your powers blossomed."

"Blossomed? Eww!" interjects Dash. "Bad choice of words, Dad!"

"Hey, wasn't Jack-Jack supposed to levitate you two out of the car?" he returns, trying to redirect attention from himself.

"Just land the car, Bob. You got that one right," Helen says and turns back towards the front with a hint of a smile on her face. "Maybe next time, Jack-Jack."

"Ok, Mommy," Jack-Jack replies simply.

"I don't even know how this got to be about me. We were talking to Violet about not injuring anyone during sparring sessions…" mumbles Bob.

"You opened the door wide open when you asked me about my powers," Helen replies simply.

"Oh, yeah. I gotta stop doing things like that…" he states. "Oh, look, Lucius is here already."

Once on the ground and parked, the Incredible family is greeted my Mirage and Lucius. "Yo, Robert! What up?" Lucius asks cheerfully. "Wait, no ice jokes, ok? I've heard enough to last for the next hundred years."

" 'Ice-certainly' wouldn't do that to you!" replies Bob, unable to resist, earning him and disappointed frown from his friend.

"Mr. Parr, here is the itinerary for the weekend. Mr. Dicker wants to see you and Helen in his office before we start," says Mirage handing him a manila folder with the NSA symbol on the cover then turns her attention to Violet. "Hi, Violet, how did that dress fit?" Bob and Helen tense up, unsure how their daughter will respond.

"It fit perfectly. For what little time I did wear it…" Violet replies and pulls the dress and shoes out of the car carefully then hands them back to Mirage.

Mirage blinks in confusion and sees the tense looks on the elder Parr's faces. "Oh, I see. Um, well, you can keep them both. Neither of them fits me anymore and I was going to give them to you."

Violet glances at the dress and shrugs slightly. "Are you sure?" she asks. "I'm not sure if I'll ever have a reason to wear them again."

Mirage clears her throat quietly, now beginning to realize that something went wrong with Violet's date. "Yes, I'm sure. Keep them. Now, moving on from this awkward moment, the main assembly will begin in about forty-five minutes. Get settled and changed into your super suits, all of you."

"Ok, anyways, Bob, I'll see you later in Rick's office," Lucius states, obviously feeling very awkward himself.

"Ok, Lucius. See ya. Dash, grab that suitcase," states Bob, waving to Lucius and Mirage as they leave.

Violet sighs and looks at the dress still in her hands. "Maybe you could wear it to prom," suggests her father encouragingly.

"Maybe. If this is one of the colors we pick out for prom. We'll see," Violet replies and picks up her suitcases.

As the family walks to the main reception area, a few members of the newly formed International Super's Council, or ISC, greet them. The ISC is made up of elected, adult supers and other elected officials to represent their respective countries globally, since the NSA is strictly an USA agency and couldn't represent the entire world. The ISC was formed roughly a year ago, shortly after new villains, super and non-super alike, started popping up all over the world. The NSA suggested that a league or a council be formed to handle international villains and cross-jurisdiction incidents.

"Hello, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible!" greets an young, Middle Eastern girl who is wearing a plain, light brown super suit with a dark blue cloak with a hood pulled up over her head.

"Hi! You're new here, aren't you?" replies Bob, shaking her hand politely. "And, please, it's Bob, when we're out of~ oof!" Helen elbowing him in the ribs interrupts him. "Sorry…" he whispers to Helen.

The girl smiles politely and glances at the ground. "Yes, I am new. My name is Raisa Stein. I am honored to meet the ones responsible for helping supers to be able to come out of hiding."

"Well, it was nothing, really," Bob replies humbly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then, a tall, muscular man wearing a blue super suit with a blue hammer inside a red star on his chest, steps forward from behind Raisa, obviously a bit star-struck at seeing the Incredibles. He sticks his hand out to shake Mr. Incredible's hand and says, "Здравствуйте, г-н Невероятно! Мне очень приятно встретиться с вами!"

"Uh…" Mr. Incredible manages to get out and gets slightly wide-eyed, unable to understand the man. He shakes his hand weakly and then hears Raisa grunt in understanding.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Incredible, I keep forgetting that not everyone understands Russian. He said, 'Hello, Mr. Incredible. It is a pleasure to meet you.'" Raisa states, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, ok. That's alright," Mr. Incredible replies then turns to the man and firmly shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

Raisa translates for the man and after a second, the man replies, "Я молот, а это мой брат, Серп." He indicates a shorter, leaner man behind him with a similar blue suit but instead has a sickle inside the red star. The shorter man smiles widely and waves to Mr. Incredible.

"He said, 'I am Hammer and this is my brother, Sickle.'" Raisa translates. "They are both Russia's representatives on the ISC. And would you also believe, they are twins?"

"Really? I would have never have guessed!" Mr. Incredible states in amazement. "So, which one's older?"

Raisa asks them and Hammer blushes slightly and points to Sickle then has a small exchange in Russian with Raisa, leaving the Incredible family a bit lost. Once the exchange is over, Raisa turns to them and says, "He wanted to thank you for meeting them and hoped to see you later, but they have to get going and settle in." Both Hammer and Sickle shake hands with all the Incredible family members before leaving.

Afterwards, Mr. Incredible turns to Raisa and says, "They must really like having someone here that can translate Russian for them. How long have you studied the language?"

Raisa blushes slightly and replies humbly, "Actually, I have never studied Russian. My only superpower is the ability to understand and translate any spoken language, even if I just heard it for the first time. This helped me greatly when I was in the Israeli army and I eventually became a translator in the Mossad." She sighs before continuing. "But I still am a super. I have had this ability since I was five. I still remember the shocked looks on my parent's faces when I started translating perfectly something in Arabic from the news on television. Thanks to you, Mr. Incredible, I now don't have to hide this anymore. Now, I get to work with dozens of supers from across the globe!"

"What about written words? Can you translate them?" Dash asks.

"It is more difficult than the spoken word, but yes, I can." Raisa replies smiling at him.

"What about hieroglyphs? Like in Egyptian pyramids and stuff?" he asks.

She chuckles and answers, "No, I cannot. I have tried, but pictographic languages like that, I am unable to translate."

"Oh, well, just thought I'd ask. Heh, all they probably say is 'Tut was here'!" Dash says, getting a couple of chuckles.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I will see you at the main assembly! You can probably guess what one of my main jobs will be today!" Raisa says, shaking their hands.

"Likewise, Raisa. Come on, kids, we have to get to our rooms and unpack," states Mr. Incredible as Raisa leaves.

Moments later, Bob and Helen unpack their luggage in their room. "Don't forget, Bob, we have to go see Rick before the assembly starts," reminds Helen as she stretches an arm across the room to hang up a couple of shirts in the closet.

"I wonder what it could be about? Maybe the scientists found out something else about that arm?" he surmises.

"Perhaps. I'm going to check on the kids," replies Helen and heads toward the door. As she reaches Violet's room, she can hear Dash talking excitedly about something. She knocks on the door and calls, "Dash, Violet, are you two ready?"

"We've been ready, Mom! So's Jack-Jack!" he calls back, then Violet opens the door to let her in. Helen scans the room to see all three of her children dressed, unpacked, and getting along. "What's taking you and Dad so long to get ready?" he continues slyly.

Helen arches an eyebrow at him then asks, "How did you get changed so fast?"

"Super-speed, Mom. Duh! Quick Flash is just that: a quick flash and then the job's done! Clothes: put away and done! Super suit: on and fashionable! Jack-jack," Dash pauses to look at his younger brother. "A bit more difficult to handle but did manage to get him to cooperate long enough to help him into his suit. And boom! Done! That's how it's done! At least by me, Quick Flash! Violet, well, you'd have to ask her."

Helen frowns then turns to her daughter. "Vi?"

"Dash was concentrating on himself and Jack-Jack so I wasn't interrupted once. I got changed and unpacked pretty quickly, Mom. Amazing what a person can do once their brothers don't bother them!" Violet replies.

"Hey! When have I bothered you?" pipes up Dash defensively.

"Not for a while, thankfully. It's been nice."

Dash pauses and frowns at her. "Yeah, well, thanks. After what numbskull Tony did, I guess I have to be nice to you for a little while. Just don't expect it to last long!"

"Dash, leave your sister alone…"

"Mommy?" asks Jack-Jack.

"Yes, dear?" Helen answers and picks him up by stretching her arms without bending over.

"Do I have to go full berserker today?" Jack-Jack asks with a bit of a worried look on his face.

"No, Jack-Jack, you don't. I know you don't really like doing that, so no one's gonna ask you to," Helen replies sweetly and reassuringly.

Jack-Jack smiles widely and hugs his mother then levitates down out of her arms.

"You know, we still haven't came up with a superhero name for Jack-Jack," notes Dash as his brother returns to playing with some cars.

"That's because he's not old enough for hero work yet, Dash," replies his mother.

"Still, we should name him something. You know, for those times when you and Dad're talking to the press, and they ask about him," states Dash pondering the situation.

"Well, it's gonna be hard. He doesn't have just one power. We'd have to come up with something that fits his multiple…" Violet starts then gets an idea. "How about Multi-Jack?"

"Nah, too simple and not flashy enough. Meta-Jack sounds cooler!" Dash suggests.

"Ugh! No! Sounds too alien! Like he's from another planet! The only other thing is Poly-Jack but that definitely doesn't right at all," states Violet. Jack-Jack starts listening to them as they talk about him.

"Why not let Jack-Jack decide? After all, it is his hero name, not yours," suggests Helen, motioning towards Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack thinks for a second and says, "Multi-Jack."

Violet smiles triumphantly at Dash for Jack-Jack choosing her suggestion over his. "See? He likes that one better! Besides, it fits him so much better," she states.

"Berserker Jack. Flame Jack. Phase Jack. Flier Jack. Metal Jack. Those are good!" Jack-Jack continues. "A name for each of my powers!"

"Well, technically, you can't fly, just float around or levitate around," notes Dash.

Jack-Jack frowns at him briefly. "Multi-Jack as a main name," Jack-Jack resumes.

Helen shrugs and replies, "If that's what you want, pumpkin, then that's what it'll be." Then she turns to the other two. "Ok, your father and I will be heading to Director Dicker's office in a little bit. Violet, can I trust you to get you and your brothers to the assembly hall on time?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Good. Don't forget, Dash, no flirting!"

"What? I'd never to that!" he replies defensively. "What about Violet? She's on the rebound! Shouldn't you warn her too?"

"Dash!" exclaims Violet.

"I'm not warning Violet because I don't have to."

"Yeah! It's not even been twenty-four hours since Tony…" Violet stops herself and exhales deeply before continuing. "You know what, I'm done talking about him. I don't even want to hear his name again. Ever."

Dash feels a pang of guilt hit his stomach. "Sorry, Vi. I was just… I don't know…" he says apologetically.

Violet calms herself down and answers simply, "It's ok."

"All right, just be sure to be at the assembly hall on time, ok?" reminds Helen.

"Yes, Mom," Violet and Dash answer in unison.

A few minutes later, Bob and Helen enter Rick Dicker's office. They see Lucius is already there and he smiles at them. "Hey! 'Bout time! I thought we'd have to send out a search party!" he jokes weakly.

"Ha, ha. We're not late, Lucius," replies Helen.

"Ok, now that I've got you two here, we can hopefully take care of some business that's recently come up. As you know, Lucius, or Frozone, has been one of the representatives for the U.S. on the ISC since you, Bob, declined the position based on wanting to be with your family, which is understandable. I'm not downplaying that at all. It's commendable, really. However…" Rick starts but stops and looks at Frozone. "You wanna tell them? After all, it is your news."

Frozone nods. "Well, to put it simply, I'm stepping down from the position in three months."

"What? Why? I thought you liked the job," asks Bob.

"Well, it's not because I stopped liking it. Ya see, I found out this morning that Honey and I are, uh, expecting a Mini-Me…"

"Oh, Lucius! Congratulations!" exclaims Helen happily.

"Wow! Congrads, buddy!" chimes in Bob. "This is a surprise! I thought you and Honey weren't ever gonna join the 'I've got kids' club!"

"Yeah, it is a surprise for me too. Honey and me talked it over and we came to a compromise. She originally wanted me to quit the ISC now and I wanted to wait until my term was over with. Instead we agreed that I'd step down in three months. That'd give us the time to select a couple of candidates for the position. I have a couple of choices that I'd like to run past you guys to get your opinion on," Lucius says setting a couple of dossiers on the desk.

Moments later, in the main assembly hall, all the supers are finding their places and starting to mingle with one another. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack, all in their super suits, enter the room. The doorman hands them their seat tickets and then nods slightly to an announcer next to him.

"Now entering, Invisi-Gal, Quick Flash, and…" he starts and pauses, realizing that he didn't have a superhero name for Jack-Jack.

Violet, initially stunned by the introduction, quickly steps up to him and whispers something in his ear.

"… And the newest member of the Incredible family, Multi-Jack!" he finishes. The room, which had grown silent to hear who was being introduced, erupts in applause.

Invisi-Gal blushes and waves politely to the crowd, however Quick Flash soaks up the attention as Multi-Jack stares back at the crowd in mild awe. Invisi-Gal then ushers them further into the hall and begins to look for their table. She then finally gets to see how lavishly decorated the hall is. Several dozen tables covered with white lace tablecloths that bear the ISC seal are setup all over the room, some with people sitting at them and others people are just mingling around for the time being. The room is brightly lit by rows of electric lamps shaped like old-timey kerosene lamps mounted to the walls. The stage at the front of the hall has similarly decorated tables on each side of a central podium that bears the NSA seal.

After glancing around once more, Invisi-Gal finally locates their table, which is near the front, by the stage, then leads her brothers towards it. Once arriving, she exhales, finally realizing she had been holding her breath all the way to their table. She sits Multi-Jack in a chair and he smiles up at her then beings to look around and take in all the sights and sounds. Quick Flash stands behind his chair, choosing not to sit down just yet, but instead scans the room for any sign of Bolt, a fellow speedster. Invisi-Gal opts to sit at the table and takes a polite, small sip of the glass of water in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Quick Flash," comes a female voice from behind the three siblings.

They turn to see a green clad super heroine with a green mask walking up to them. Her suit consists of green boots that meet the bottom of her defined calves, a pleated, mid thigh-length green plaid skirt, and a green plaid sleeveless shirt that fits close to her body. However, Quick Flash notices her fiery red hair first, which is pulled back in to a single braid that she's draped forward over her right shoulder. Her green eyes watch him with a bit of amusement as he tries to say hello, but fails. Her thin lips pull up into a smile as Invis-Gal rolls her eyes at her brother and finally stands to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Invisi-Gal. I apologize for my brother's apparent lack of cognitive skills at the moment," she says shaking the girl's hand.

The girl chuckles and replies in an Irish accent, "It's ok. Boys his age are usually like that! I am The Green Celt. Nice to meet you finally, Invisi-Gal. I follow you and your family's exploits faithfully."

Quick Flash regains his composure and says, "Wait a minute, what do you mean, 'his age'? You're the same age as I am!"

The two girls chuckle at him but say nothing for a few seconds. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out if you think about it hard enough!" replies his sister.

He grunts and frowns then turns to look at Multi-Jack. "See, this is why women are so much trouble. They hide stuff from us!" he states to his younger brother, which just gives him a confused look.

"Hide stuff? We're not hiding anything! Were we hiding anything?" Invisi-Gal asks The Green Celt.

"No, I wasn't aware that we were hiding anything. Why would he ever think that?" she replies, matching Invisi-Gal's teasing tone.

Quick Flash narrows his eyes in suspicion at them then gives them a strained smile. "Yes, I'm Quick Flash. Nice to meet you, Green Celt," he says blandly and puts his hand out to shake hers.

She laughs at him and replies as she shakes his hand, "Likewise. And please, call me GC for short. And this must be the infamous Multi-Jack. He's soo cute!" GC turns to a now blushing Multi-Jack, who smiles politely and hangs his head in embarrassment slightly. "I love this red hair! Same as your mum's, I believe! And soft too!" she continues and ruffles his hair, causing Multi- Jack to blush brighter.

Invisi-Gal smiles at her youngest brother and asks, "So, GC, where in Ireland are you from?"

GC leans up and smiles proudly, "Belfast, NORTHERN Ireland. Best place on Earth!" emphasizing the 'northern' part.

"Where's your bow and arrows at?" asks Quick Flash.

She turns to him and replies, "In my room. No real call for them here, you know, with us all surrounded by other heroes and such. Don't expect to be attacked here."

"Oh, I, uh, right. It's just, um, that I'd like to see'em. They're really cool and all…" he states in awkward realization.

GC gives him a devious grin and says, "Well, don't worry about that. From what I hear, you'll be seeing them a lot!"

He gets a confused look on his face and wonders what she meant then starts to ask, but is stopped by his parents walking up. "Oh, hello! You must be The Green Celt! Nice to meet you!" greets Mrs. Incredible to GC.

"Nice to meet you to, Mrs. Incredible, and it's just GC, please," GC replies and shakes her hand.

"Has my son behaved himself?" she asks giving Quick Flash a sidelong glance.

"Yes I have! A perfect gentleman!" Quick Flash replies quickly.

"Invisi-Gal and I teased him a bit and I've caused him to worry, but yes, he has," GC says giggling with Invisi-Gal.

Mr. Incredible pulls out a chair for his wife and she sits down at the table then asks, "So, how's things in Belfast? Is the place going to survive without you there?"

"Ugh, Dad…" groans Quick Flash and sits down in his own chair. "Please, no cheesy jokes…"

"What? It wasn't a cheesy joke…"

"Yes, it was, honey. You used that one nearly eighteen years ago for that talk show-slash-interview, The Real Deal," corrects Mrs. Incredible.

GC gives them a strained smile and replies, "Um, yes, it should be fine…"

"How many different tips for your arrows do you have?" asks Quick Flash.

"Well, I would tell you, but that's my little secret! But I will tell you this, you'll see a lot of them very soon, Quick Flash!" she replies with a slight bit of deviousness in her voice. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you all. Invisi-Gal, maybe we could meet sometime outside of hero work."

Invisi-Gal raises her eyebrows slightly and answers, "Sure, love to."

"Good-bye, Multi-Jack!" GC says and Multi-Jack smiles politely at her and gives her a small wave good-bye. "And, Quick Flash," she continues.

"Huh?" he answers.

"I'll see you later!" GC states with a wink and a slight playfully flirty smile before leaving the table.

Once GC is out of earshot, Mr. Incredible turns to his eldest son and says, "Ooh, she likes you!" which causes Quick Flash to blush and advert his eyes from everyone at the table.

"Yeah, well, as long as Mom knows that it wasn't me who was doing the flirting!" he replies and hears snickering coming from his family members.

Then, Rick Dicker steps up to the podium and catches everyone's attention with a small cough. "Ahem, welcome everyone. If you would please make it quietly to your seats, we'll get started. First things first, I'd like to call this International Supers Training Day officially started! As most of you know, this is the third such training day that we have had, and I have to say, personally, I am excited to have so many new supers here with us today. Also joining us today is the current members of the International Supers Council. Let's give them a big hand and warm welcome!"

Then the members begin entering the stage from both sides, single-file and take their designated seats at the tables on the stage, each waving to the crowd politely as they are greeting with a loud applause. When the Incredibles see Frozone they wave a bit more enthusiastically to him and he returns with a thumbs up. Once seated, Rick Dicker continues, "I would also like to take this time to thank our panel of translators who have been wonderful and tirelessly working to keep the level of communication high and flowing smoothly, especially the ISC's new Language Specialist and Coordinator, Raisa Stein!"

Quick Flash nudges his sister in the ribs and nods. "We met her!" he states enthusiastically. "How cool is that?"

Invisi-Gal nods in acknowledgement and shushes him silently before he gets himself in trouble with their parents.

"Over the course of the next couple of days, we have planned several different training sessions that will test each and everyone here, whether you are going through the training or not. I promise, everyone here will earn their sleep tonight!" Rick continues and a soft laughter rolls through the crowd. "You think I'm joking, but with the infamous Mr. and Mrs. Incredible overseeing the activities of today and tomorrow, you'll wish that you'd have an old fart like me running things!" Again, a soft laughter rolls through the crowd, but this time, it is mixed with nervousness.

"Anyhow, let's get started by quickly running through the itinerary. Oh, and I apologize in advance to Raisa and her translation team if I started going to fast. Just mute the mike if I do!" Rick says with a smile on his face as the crowd chuckles lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**Yeah, yeah…. Only thing that is mine is the idea for this story…

_**Author's rambling**: FINALLY DONE… ugh. Sorry for the wait guys… This one was starting to get LONG… anyways, I do have to be honest. One of the other reasons it took a while to finish this chapter is because of a silly little addictive game called… Minecraft… I'll try to be good and get the next one out quicker! Promise. So, enjoy!_

_PS: I try to proofread my work and fix any goof-ups I may have, but I am mere human and I may miss something. If so, kindly and gently point it out to me so I can fix it! Thanks!_

Chapter 6

"Urban combat, ladies and gentlemen, is not about just taking out the enemy quickly. It is about taking out the enemy quickly without turning the city into a giant pile of rubble!" says Frozone in a commanding tone. "Reset the test, Mirage! Let's do it again! This time, let's have more than 21% of the city left standing at the end, shall we?"

Quick Flash walks up from behind Frozone and smiles triumphantly. "Is it wrong to enjoy being the bad guy?"

Frozone turns to him and frowns. "Yes, but I have to say, you are doing a good job at it." He then turns back to the rest of the group. "However, your fellow trainees are making it too easy for you to do your job! You are all disorganized and running around aimlessly. The point of this exercise is work as a team. Find out what powers and or abilities your team has and use them in the best possible way for the situation." Frozone turns to GC and says, "Green Celt, you're team leader this time." She nods and Frozone then turns to a boy clad in a dark blue with white trim super suit and continues, "Intangi-Bill, you need to work on your leadership skills. Being a leader doesn't mean yelling out random orders and expecting everyone to follow them without question, especially if one of your teammates points out that an order is wrong. Listen to your teammates. Most of the time, their input is critical." He faces the groups and says, "Communication, people, is key to any situation and it is a two-way street. Now, Green Celt, let's see if you can get Quick Flash here to actually do some real work today."

"You got it, Frozone, sir!" GC says and gives Quick Flash a smirk. "I hope you don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're Mr. Incredible's son!" she says to him.

He raises an eyebrow and just smiles confidently then speeds off into the part holographic, part solid facade city. Frozone clears his throat as he takes his place at the edge of the training field. "Just remember, there are no do-overs in real life. That's why we have these training sessions. Keep in mind, tomorrow we all head out to the mainland to our training facility there for the real deal. No holograms! Real buildings and real people!" Frozone then picks up a headset and pushes one of the two buttons on the earpiece. "Quick Flash, this time, if you see the opportunity and if they are not having much luck catching you, I want you to capture one of them, just to throw a kink in any plan they may or may not have," he says quietly into the mic.

"Got it, but if GC is in charge, I may not get that chance. She seems to be out to get me!" replies Quick Flash.

Meanwhile, GC gathers the remaining three supers around the starting point and quick glances around them. "You're not gonna let how you feel about Quick Flash get in the way of us catching him?" asks Intangi-Bill in a mid-western American accent. "We all can see that you like this guy!"

GC turns to him and raises an eyebrow slightly. "Didn't realize I was trying to keep it a secret. And to answer your question, no. In fact, I think it's motivated me that much more to beat him. Now that I've seen all of your powers, I believe I've come up with a way to catch him quickly and without bringing the city to its knees. Intangi-Bill, you're recon. I want eyes on him at all times." She turns to a Japanese girl in a school uniform and a black mask. "Megumi, you're the fastest here but you're a sprinter, only good for a short distance but I'll need you to help corral him." The Japanese girl nods in acknowledgement.

"Just out of curiosity, GC, what exactly is the plan?" asks an Australian boy, wearing an Australian cowboy hat, blue button up shirt with a brown leather vest, and blue jeans and cowboy boots. He wears a leather mask and a red bandana around his neck that has a dog embroidered on it.

"Glad you asked, Dingo," GC replies turning to him. "I did something similar to this about three or four months ago. It is similar to a pincher maneuver, but instead you are going to drive him towards me, where I will use this." GC pulls an arrow out of her quiver that is slung on her back and holds it up so that the group can see it.

"What does it do?" asks Megumi, struggling a tiny bit with the English words.

GC smiles and replies, "It's a prototype that I've made specifically for speedsters like yourself, Megumi, and Quick Flash. It's a surprise, but I'll let you know when I deploy it to give you ample time to get away. This affects a large area and I wouldn't want to catch any of you in it." GC then turns back to Dingo and says, "Your abilities mimic that of a canine…"

"Dingo!" he clarifies strongly while adjusting his lasso that is draped over one arm and his neck.

"A dingo is a canine. Don't interrupt. Since the hostage is a holographic one, your enhanced sense of smell won't work to help locate it but your incredible hearing will be useful in tracking Quick Flash. He has speed and endurance but he still makes noise when he runs so keep those ears sharp. Now, everyone, gather around close and I'll explain how this will work. Providing that the city is close to the same layout as in the previous test, here's what I think he'll do first…" says GC and gets a sly smile on her face.

Meanwhile, in another training field, Invisi-Gal stares down at her hands, panting hard. "Almost… had it… that time…" she whispers to herself.

"How is your training going?" comes a voice from beside her.

She looks up to see Raisa walking towards her with another girl roughly the same age as herself. "Oh, Raisa, hi! It's going… ok," she replies unsure if she sounded confident in her answer. She wasn't, but she wanted to portray confidence anyways.

"Ah, I see. Still having difficulties, yes?" Raisa answers back in understanding.

"That's one way of putting it…" Invisi-Gal states blandly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to help me out with something, if you do not mind," Raisa says.

"Sure, no problem."

"This is Ebony, a new trainee and this is her first time here," Raisa says indicating the girl behind her. "One of her powers is shield projection, not on the scale that you have, but effective nonetheless. She's been having trouble maintaining a shield for an extended period of time and I wondered if you'd help her out with it."

"Of course, Raisa, I'd love to!" replies Invisi-Gal smiling at Ebony. She studies her for a moment; seeing that she is wearing a black sleeveless and legless leotard, black boots, and a black mask. Her hair is black as well, pulled back into a bun. The only other color, Invisi-Gal notes, is her pale white skin and blue eyes. She also wears a black hooded cloak, which currently has the hood down, that is connected together with a garnet colored broach.

"Thank you, Invisi-Gal, I appreciate it!" Raisa says gratefully and turns to Ebony. She whispers something in a Germanic language to her and then turns her head to Invisi-Gal. "I will leave you to it! Thank you again!" Raisa says and she waves to Invisi-Gal before leaving.

Invisi-Gal notes that Ebony is silent and decides to break the ice first. "Hi, I'm Invisi-Gal. Nice to meet you, Ebony," she says politely and holds out a hand to shake hers.

Ebony freezes for a second before shaking her hand and replies quietly, "Hello."

"Um, I wish Raisa was here to tell me this, but do you understand English well? I hate to ask this. I feel so awkward when I do," states Invisi-Gal.

Ebony nods slightly and answers, "I understand a little bit. I have been learning more since I was told I was coming here to exercise… nein. How to say…? Train?"

Invisi-Gal nods and says, "Well, I'll try to go slow. If I get going too fast, let me know."

"Okay…"

"I guess first off, let me see your shield," Invisi-Gal says.

Ebony pauses before putting her hood up on her cloak. She extends her left hand and says, "Schild zu aktivieren!" A black energy shoots from her outstretched hand and forms a shield shape in front of her. Ebony holds the shield stable for a few minutes then she begins to strain to keep it formed. Finally, the shield fails and Ebony slumps slightly due to the drain of her energy. She lets out a heavy exhale and puts her hood back down.

Invisi-Gal nods and says, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand German. What did you say?"

Ebony pauses for a moment, trying to find the best translation for her. "I said 'shield activate'. My powers only activate when I speak German. Sorry."

"No, no. It's ok. Tell me, how do you maintain your shield? Emotion or will power?" asks Invisi-Gal.

Ebony crinkles her brow, trying to understand Invisi-Gal's words. "Um, sorry, how do I…?"

Invisi-Gal wishes Raisa stayed around to translate for her, and then tries to reword what she said in simpler words. "Your shield. What makes it work?"

Ebony nods in partial understanding. "Feelings… Or rather no feelings. The less I have feelings, the stronger my shield is," she finally replies.

"Ah, I see. The lack of emotion is the key. Must be tough," Invisi-Gal states rubbing her chin.

"Ja. Especially when I see my friends how you say, in the line of fire. My powers are activated by different… emotions? Ja?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Ebony smiles at herself for learning a new word and using it correctly, then continues, "Shield is no emotion. My flying is by happy. My energy blasts by, um, not anger like I am angry, grr, but anger like, I want to defend you. Do I make sense?"

Invisi-Gal nods in understanding and says, "Then we have to find a way to balance all those emotions. Let me think…"

Elsewhere, Rick Dicker pours over some paperwork on his desk when a welcome knock on the door interrupts him. "Come in," he says without looking up.

He hears the door open and close then hears, "Sir, you should look at this."

Rick looks up to see a NSA analyst holding a report in front of him. "What is it?"

"Sir, we're not certain, but we believe…" The analyst pauses, unsure how to divulge the information.

Rick gets impatient and takes the report. "Just out with it, man." He skins the page and furrows his brow. "Is this accurate?"

"As best as we can tell, sir. Of course, our intel is sketchy at best right now, due to a good portion of the supers here on the island. Should be dispatch a detail to investigate?"

"No, not yet. Get Incredible and 'Zone in here. Tell you team on the ground to keep up surveillance. Do not engage unless directly attacked or upon my authorization. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Quick Flash darts behind GC as she once again fires an arrow at him. She frowns as she catches a glimpse of a smirk on his face. She turns while simultaneously retrieving another arrow and drawing back her bowstring. "Megumi, how long until you recharge?" she asks quietly into her team mic.

"Give me two minutes!" Megumi replies back.

"Dingo, Intangi-Bill, I need you two to drive him to my right side to buy Megumi a couple of minutes to recuperate."

"Will do."

"On it, boss."

"Quick Flash, you're only delaying the inevitable! Why don't you surrender and save yourself the embarrassment? I promise I'll go easy on you!" GC says trying to buy time for her team.

A chuckle rings from her left side. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She turns to her left just in time to see an orange blur heading straight for her. GC gets wide-eyed for a split second before loosing her arrow. Quick Flash slides underneath it and before she can reload, he knocks the arrow out of her hand and trips her, causing her to fall to the ground on her rear. Before she can react, he knocks her bow out of her other hand and pins her to the ground by sitting on her stomach and holding her arms to the ground above her head. GC stares up into his blue eyes trying to look defiant, but…

GC shakes her head and tries to free her arms but he holds them down tighter, but not enough to hurt her. "You know, my team will be here any time now," GC says to him in almost a whisper, with a slight smile on her face, which he picks up on.

"I know. But let's just see how they react to a real hostage situation this time and not a holographic one," is Quick Flash's reply and smiles at her.

GC fights the urge not to smile back, but having him so close to her… Suddenly, in a orange flash, she finds herself being hoisted up to her knees, her arms put behind her back and her hands bound together. "Whoa…" she whispers in awe.

Then Quick Flash's voice comes from behind her. "Well, since you don't have a bow anymore, you won't be needing these anymore!" She turns to see him take her remaining arrows out of her quiver and toss them away. "Also, let's get rid of this," he says taking her earpiece out and tossing it aside. "Can't have your 'team' eavesdropping on us!"

GC frowns and tests the strength of the knot in the rope that binds her hands. She finds it very strong and notes that she'd need something sharp to free herself with. "Ok, so you've caught me. Now what are you going to do with me?" she asks with a tiny bit of sultriness in her voice and glances back at him.

Quick Flash smiles and replies, "I'm going to use you as bait to lure in the rest of your team, GC. Then pick them off one by one!"

She gives him a worried look, and then gets a slightly offended glare on her face. "You think I'm the 'damsel in distress' type? Is that how you see me? Just because my only power is to use a bow and arrow better than anyone on the planet…"

"Hold on, GC. I don't really think that. This is just all an act because Frozone chose me as the bad guy. Honestly, in real life, I think we'd make an awesome team, though I doubt you'd let me be your partner, but for the purposes of this training exercise, I have to be a bad guy," Quick Flash states. "Now, hold still please. I have to gag you. Please don't bite me…" he continues once seeing her face relax and a slightly relieved look wash over her face.

"You really think I wouldn't let you partner up with me?" GC asks.

Quick Flash pauses before putting the gag in her mouth and tying it behind her head. "Well, yeah. You're… um… you seem to have it out for me…" He glances around quickly and then resumes, "Not sure why, but I'm sure you'd like to say, but you're gagged and can't respond right now, sooo, just sit tight."

She blinks back at him then feels her ankles being tied up. Then she gets the taste of… strawberries? Did he have strawberries on the gag?

"Try not to go anywhere. Quick Flash has a job to do!" she hears him say and rolls her eyes at his lame joke. Then she hears him dash off somewhere.

GC's mind then begins to race to figure out a way to get herself out of her bonds and warn her team but before she can do anything, she sees Dingo round a corner and spot her. She shakes her head and tries to speak but all that comes out is a muffled noise.

Dingo trots up to her with a surprised look on his face. "What the? What happened? And… is that strawberries I smell?"

"Mmmfff! Mmmf!" is all GC can get out while rolling her eyes at him.

Dingo looks at her and starts to take the gag out of her mouth but his super hearing picks up a noise coming towards them. He turns but is too late to react to the orange blur heading towards him. Before he knows it, Dingo finds himself stripped of his lasso and tied up with it. "Hi, Dingo! Welcome to the party!" Quick Flash says above him as he falls onto his stomach.

"What?! How did..? Why didn't you tell me?" Dingo blurts out at GC.

"She's gagged. Der…" Quick Flash answers for her and Dingo receives a 'duh, stupid' look from GC.

"Aw, this is humiliating…" Dingo replies.

"Yeah, I know. Now, let's see how much more confusion I can cause…" Quick Flash states as he removed Dingo's earpiece then darts off.

Dingo looks up at GC and she simply shakes her head in disappointment then looks away. Intangi-Bill suddenly comes into view and glances at the two. "This is bad… very bad," he states.

"Really? You think?" retorts Dingo. "Quick Flash's using us as bait! If you want to redeem yourself, go find Megumi and catch him!"

"Bait?"

"Are you really that dense? Do I really have to explain it to you?" Dingo says exasperated.

"Um, no, I get it. I'll go find Megumi!" Intangi-Bill says quickly and turns transparent. He heads towards Megumi's last position and radios her. "Megumi, this is Intangi-Bill. Quick Flash has Dingo and GC tied up! I need…."

Suddenly Quick Flash's voice comes over the earpiece, "Her to help catch me? Not likely. See, Megumi's a bit 'tied up' at the moment and isn't going to be able to help you right now."

Intangi-Bill's heart drops and feels panic begin to creep up. "I'm… alone? This is very bad!"

Meanwhile, Dingo tries to worm-crawl his way towards one of GC's arrows. "Almost there… hold on, little sheila, I'll have you out of there before you can say aborigine!" GC winces at yet another bad joke and motions impatiently for him to hurry. Finally he reaches the arrow and grabs it with is teeth then worms his way back to her. "What should I cut first?" he asks as best as he can with the arrow in his mouth. GC motions for him to just give her the arrow and he puts the end with the feathers into her hand. GC then works the arrow to the head area, cringing with disgust as her hand passes over the part of the shaft that is covered in saliva. Once she has the arrowhead in her hand, she begins to saw at the rope that binds her hands.

After a minute or two, GC frees herself and drops the arrow as not to accidentally cut her wrist with it. She quickly unties her gag and practically spits it out, then realizes that Dingo is still directly behind her on the ground. Her eyes narrow and says, "You had better not be looking at my bum…" She hears a cough and a quick shuffling sound then turns to glower at a red faced Dingo. "That part of me is NOT for your eyes," she continues quietly. She sits back and swings her feet around to her front then begins to untie them.

Intangi-Bill finds Megumi sitting on the floor with her hands tied behind her back, her feet tied together, and her mouth gagged. He freezes at the sight before turning visible. "Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" he says quickly but fails to see her shake her head no. Suddenly he is tackled from the side and is knocked across the ground. Startled, Intangi-Bill stands and glances around, trying to see who tackled him. An orange blur zips past him and he instantly realizes that Quick Flash used Megumi as bait.

He goes transparent then hears Quick Flash say, "You know, you aren't completely invisible, Intangi-Bill. I can still make out your outline!"

Intangi-Bill swallows nervously as he tries to remain perfectly still. "I'm not sure what your plan is to catch me, seeing that I can just phase through solid objects!" he says, trying to sound confident.

"Solid objects, yes, but what about a tornado?" comes Quick Flash's reply.

"Tornado?" Intangi-Bill asks to himself then sees the orange blur of Quick Flash zoom in and start to run around him in circles. He begins to feel the pull of the forming vortex and strains to remain planted on the ground. He turns visible as the vortex builds up strength and shields his face from the bits of debris that the vortex is picking up. Megumi feels herself start to be sucked into the vortex as well and lets out a muffled yell. Intangi-Bill strains against the torrent of air around him then feels something plow into his side, knocking him into the wall of the vortex. He feels himself uncontrollably rise upwards and then suddenly the rushing air subsides. He falls to the ground in a daze and blacks out for a second, only to awaken next to Megumi, who looks at him blankly. He tries to move but finds that he is unable to. He looks around to see a ring of metal pinning him to the ground, one on each of his limbs. Intangi-Bill tries to phase through them, but is unable to. "What?" he wonders outloud.

"A small electric current is running through them. It's not going to hurt you, but it will keep you pinned there for as long as I want you to be!" comes Quick Flash's voice from above him.

"How did you…?" Intangi-Bill starts in confusion.

"I watched you phase in and out of places. I noticed that you didn't phase in or out of any place that had electricity running through it. From there, it was two plus two!" is the reply.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Quick Flash sees GC set around a corner and loose an arrow at him. Using his super speed, he snatches the arrow out of the air before it hits him. He then glances in her direction to see her ready another arrow, this time, aimed at Megumi's ropes on her legs. He starts to rush GC but Mirage's voice in his earpiece stops him.

"Mirage? What are you doing on the radio?" he asks, causing GC to pause for a second to listen.

"Where's Frozone?" he continues, frowning. Then his face gets a worried look on it. "Emergency meeting? When? Who's all there? Look, I need to know!" Quick Flash suddenly turns very serious and GC lowers her bow, much to Dingo's surprise, which has been standing by her behind the corner. Intangi-Bill looks up at Quick Flash who now releases him from his restrains then walks over to Megumi and starts untying her. "Mirage, if my dad is there, then something big has come up, you know that as well as I do. What has happened?"

By now, the four other supers have gathered around, now all curious as to what is going on and what has Quick Flash so concerned. "Quick Flash, what is it?" asks GC in a whisper to him.

"Dash, do not make me get your mother involved in this! I'm telling you; let it go. If anything turns up that requires your help, I'll let you know," Mirage states firmly and looks down at the group from the control room's window. "Now, get back to the test. It isn't over yet."

Dash looks up toward the control room window that is high up above them, frowns, and narrows his eyes. "Yes, it is. I give up. The heroes win. Test over," he states and takes out his earpiece, much to the shock of the group. He turns and sees the stunned face of GC looking at him. "Sometimes the bad guy suddenly realizes that he's in way over his head and just has to turn himself in. Congrads, GC. You've done what none of these other's could do." He then sticks his hand out to shake her hand, but she just stares back at him.

"No, this isn't a win, Quick Flash! Something's going on that has you all discomposed. I want to know what is going on!" GC states in a slightly demanding tone.

He frowns slightly at her then glances around at the rest of the group before answering. "Alright, GC, fair enough. Frozone's been called away to an emergency meeting with my dad and the NSA director. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something's bad went down somewhere."

GC regards him for a second then says, "Ok, that may be true, but you're holding something back."

He glances around at the other three that are listening intently. "Not here and not while they are here. No offense, it's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just that I want you guys to be able to deny anything and not be lying about it."

"Oh, come on, mate! You can't just cut us out know!" exclaims Dingo. "What if we're needed?"

"Honestly, I'm not even sure if I'm needed, but if it turns out to be what I suspect it to be…" Dash starts then trails off and GC sees a small bit of sadness creep onto his face.

"Guys, go. Quick Flash is right. You need to be able to deny anything without lying should you get asked any questions," says GC giving them a quick glance.

Intangi-Bill looks at him and frowns slightly. "Well, whatever it is, I hope you don't do anything stupid," he states as he follows Megumi and a slightly perturbed Dingo.

"Huh, I'll be sure to let you know if I do," is Dash's reply.

Once the others get out of earshot, especially Dingo's, GC says quietly, "Ok, Quick Flash, what didn't you want them to hear?"

He inhales and exhales deeply before answering her. "You said that you followed our family's exploits, right?" he says making quote marks with his hands. She nods and he resumes, "Have you heard anything about the latest 'villains' we've encountered?"

GC pauses to think for a second then replies, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

He sighs and hangs his head slightly, then recounts the recent events about A1 and A2. Afterwards, Dash grows eerily quiet, notes GC. She then hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, directly in her eyes and sees the genuine care in them. "Thank you for telling me," she says softly. "What do you want me to do?"

He shakes his head slightly. "I don't know, GC. Just… file that all away for now, ok?"

"Sure. No problem," she replies and smiles at him. "And for the record, Quick Flash, I would have you as a partner in a heartbeat, no questions asked," she continues and a stunned smile forms on his lips.

In the director's office, Mr. Incredible frowns at the report and glances up at Rick. "And we're all going to just pretend this isn't going on at all?" he asks.

"Of course not. We just have to keep it under wraps until the training sessions are all over. There are too many inexperienced and young supers here that could be tempted to rush of half-cocked and blind into the situation and find themselves in serious trouble. We still have surveillance in place monitoring the situation and if need be, we can send you and a couple of members from the ISC to deal with it. For now, we just have to sit tight and keep a lit on this. Tell Helen if you must, but no one else," Rick replies sitting up in his chair and taking the report from him.

Mr. Incredible looks over at Frozone. "And you agree with this?"

"I hate to say it, but yeah, Bob, I do. We just don't have enough info to go on right now. There's no reason to stir up people if nothing's concrete yet, but as Section Leaders for these training days, we have to know about this sort of stuff. Besides, if, and that's a big if, something becomes of this, I'll be one of the ISC members to go. The other will most likely be Hammer or Sickle. Or even both." Frozone says.

"I've sent Raisa to go get them both so they can be apprised of the situation. For now, the two of you return to your respective groups and resume training. If asked, tell them that it was to clarify some details about tomorrow when we go to the tactical training grounds on the mainland. Something logistical and boring. Especially to your group, Frozone, due to Bob's son being there. You all know how… unpredictable he can get. Undoubtedly, he'll be curious as to why you left," states Rick sitting back in his chair.

"I'll handle it. If not, then I'll have Helen deal with him!" Frozone says half-smiling.

"Good. Dismissed. If Raisa, Hammer, and Sickle are out there, send them in," says Rick. The two supers nod and stand to leave the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Pixar owns The Incredibles. I own this story idea…

_**Author's intro**: Wow. I know, long time no update… This chapter was a bit tough to write. Not just in content, but also in making it connect to the next set of events I have planned coming up in later chapters. Ok, first off, this chapter has lots of fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff in it, mostly near the beginning. So, if you wanna skip it, fine, but interspersed in that, is GC's origin story in a nutshell. Closer to the middle and end of the chapter is where the action picks up again. Soooo, enjoy! R&R, please!_

Chapter 7

Dash stands on the beach gazing out across the water as the sun sets, turning the sky shades of burnt orange, red, and purple. He had come out here once the training was over for the day and everyone was free to go. He felt apprehensive ever since Frozone was called away to the secret meeting. Despite several reassurances from the NSA staff and Frozone himself, Dash still felt uneasy. He wasn't sure nor did he have any proof whatsoever, but he knew that somewhere out there, another one of those robots was out there, wreaking havoc. He could feel it, deep down inside in the pit of his stomach. He'd tried to forget about it, put it out of his mind, but the little nagging feeling just kept coming back. Even GC tried to help him forget, but even she couldn't fully drive it out. Now, Dash finds himself staring out across the seemingly endless vastness of the ocean at sunset. Before, all he could think about was being here on the island, training with supers from across the globe but now he finds that all he wants is to be in Metroville. He even thought about running all the way there, just to see if anything was going on, but Metroville was nearly 2500 miles away and he'd never ran that far in one straight shot before. It would be embarrassing if he got half way there and have to call for someone from Nomanisan Island to come and pick him up.

"There you are," comes a voice from behind him that interrupts his train of thought. Dash instantly recognizes it as his sister's and crosses his arms but doesn't turn to look at her, instead he continues to stare across the ocean.

"Yep, here I am…" he replies dryly.

Violet, who is still in her super suit, walks up next to him and asks, "You ok?"

"Sure," is the bland reply.

"Really? I get the feeling that you are still concerned about that emergency meeting earlier. Well, you shouldn't be," Violet replies.

"Easy for you to say," he replies with a grunt.

"Look, if there was something going on, they would tell us. I mean, we're all supers here! Besides, it was probably to discuss some change in the training schedule. From what I hear, you were having a bit too much fun during your urban combat training!" she says, trying to lighten his mood. "It was probably to figure out a way to actually make you work!"

Dash rolls his eyes and sighs but doesn't reply.

Violet eyes him for a second before continuing, " Ok, well, think about it, Dash. If it were a true emergency or if another one of those robots showed up, wouldn't Dad or Mom gone off to take care of it? Let me answer for you: yes, but they didn't leave, therefore, it is nothing to worry about."

Dash frowns slightly but part of his brain said that his sister was right. "Ok, fine. You win. Now, please, can I watch the sun go down in peace and quiet?"

She smiles at him and he gives her a side-glance with a small smile. "Alright, but I think there's a certain girl who would like to join you!" Violet says quietly to him. He gets wide-eyed and blushes, causing her to giggle. She turns and leaves him, seeing GC standing a few yards away. Once Violet gets within earshot of her, she says, "I got him back to reality for you."

GC smiles softly and nods. "Thank you, Invisi-Gal."

"Please, call me Violet."

GC looks up at her slightly shocked but sees a confident smile on Invisi-Gal's face. As Violet passes her, she feels Violet give her an approving pat on the shoulder, which refills her with confidence. GC then hears Violet say, "Don't keep him out too long! Wouldn't want either of you to get into trouble! Besides, he still has a bedtime!" GC turns to look at Violet and sees that she is giggling. Realizing that Violet was joking, she too begins to chuckle.

"Alright, I'll try not to keep him up past his bedtime!" is her reply then turns to walk down the beach towards him. She stops and looks down at the white sand then decides to take off her boots and walk barefoot the rest of the way. As she unlaces her left boot, GC spots a large, near perfect sand dollar lying nearby. Once she reaches over and gently picks it up, admiring the disk like object, she gently tucks it away and finishes removing her boots and socks.

As Dash stands watching the sunset, he hears GC shuffle up behind him and then feels her rest her chin on his right shoulder. He turns to look at her warm, smiling face. It was different to see such warmth from someone that a mere few hours ago seemed to want to take him out. He slowly gets a smile on his face then says quietly to her, "Hello there!"

She smiles bigger and replies back, "Well, hello to you too!" GC lifts her chin off his shoulder and steps around him to stand next to him. She gently nudges him with her left elbow playfully and says, "I'm glad you're back to your old self. I… missed that cocky side of you, believe it or not."

He raises an eyebrow at her as she uses her toes to dig one of her feet under the sand. "Well, to be honest, I don't. No, I take that back. I do believe you. You seemed to take great joy in trying to take me down," Dash says and notices that she carrying her boots.

GC chuckles and smiles before replying, "Well, to be honest, I have to project confidence and hardness when around other supers. Not only because the only one I have is impeccable aim with bow and arrow, but…" She stops, hangs her head, and sighs heavily, indicating that what she is saying is hard to do. "But that not only am I the youngest active super in all of Northern Ireland, I am also the only girl super." She lifts her head to look at Dash and he can see that she has exposed a very sensitive and personal thing to him. "I have to sometimes work with much older men supers and be able to hold my own as not to be… barred from hero work. I have to be harder and tougher than I really am around them. Even more so around villains. You can imagine just the look of shock on their faces when they realize that a woman half their age or more just took them down." She pauses and smiles for a second. "I have to admit, it felt good knowing that they knew who took them down! At least, for a while. Then, the other supers all but came out and said that if I couldn't keep up that level of work, then I'd have to stop hero work until I turned 21. According to laws in Northern Ireland, that's the 'legal' age for a super to be able to do hero work. Of course, there are extenuating circumstances, for example, like for me who took down a mob boss. I guess that hardness and extreme competitiveness bleeds over into my personal life. And that's hard to admit, believe me. It has also affected my ability to make friends… and… and… I don't…" GC drops her head again, this time her face turning red. She struggles to force herself to say the words. "I don't want to lose…"

"You won't."

Dash's sudden interruption causes her to jerk her head up and stare at him stunned. She tries to speak, but her words fail her.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than you acting all tough and domineering to drive me away!" he continues giving her a big smile. "Besides, I can dish it out too, ya know! Heh, I have to put up with my sister…"

GC bites her lower lip and gazes at him, her eyes threatening to tear up with joy. "I knew it…" she says quietly.

"Knew what?"

"That I could be myself, my true self, around you, and not feel pressured to be someone I'm not," GC says and fidgets with one of her shoestrings on her boot.

"Well, yeah, of course you can. In fact, my Dad said once told me that our powers or lack of powers don't define who we are, but what's in here," Dash states tapping his chest over his heart. "That's one of the reasons Syndrome went bad. There wasn't anything inside him except revenge. We're kinda encouraged to be us, even under the masks, to a certain extent. We can't do anything that would jeopardize a mission or a civilian or each other," he continues and taps his mask.

"You're pretty close to your family then," GC says.

"Yeah, but there are times when we've been 'close' for far too long… and we get on each other's nerves. Family vacations come to mind…" he replies, glancing down at the sand then notices she is barefoot and has buried her feet in the sand. He gets a quizzical look on his face but before he say anything, GC lets out a sad sigh.

"My family used to be like yours. Well, not exactly like yours. I am an only child," she starts.

"Lucky you…" Dash interjects jokingly.

"Don't say that. Enjoy your siblings. I envy you slightly. I'll never know how it feels to be a big sister like your sister is," GC says. Dash sees a wave of sadness wash over his new friend. "You see, my father was killed about four years ago, by that same mob boss I told you about. And my mum was… is in a coma still today. My dad was a president of an import/ export business on the Belfast Lough shoreline. He found out that one of his dock foremen was being controlled by a mob boss and tried to stop it himself. Well, the mob boss threatened to hurt my dad and his family if he didn't leave them alone, but my dad was a stubborn one. Then one night, my parents were one their way to pick me up from a friend's house when someone lobbed a firebomb at their vehicle from the side of the road, causing them to swerve wildly and crash into a brick wall. Dad was killed instantly and Mum was thrown from the car. The car caught on fire from the bomb and from what I could tell and understand, the petrol tank ruptured and the fuel caught flame then blew up. Forensics confirmed that the firebomb was made by that particular mob boss's gang but no charges were filed for anyone."

GC pauses and looks solemnly down at the sand. Dash puts a hand on her left shoulder and says sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, GC, I didn't know…"

She places her right hand on his hand that is on her shoulder, allowing her boots to fall to the ground. "It's not your fault. I always knew I had a special ability since I was a little girl. I could use the bow perfectly, as if it were an extension of my body. I even competed in several archery competitions but after a few years, I chose to stop competing because it became obvious to me and the people around me that something was different about me. Then, just over two years ago, you and your 'incredible' family saved Metroville, and perhaps the world, and made it possible for supers to come out and do what we were meant to." GC stops and gives him a warm smile before continuing, "Thank you for that. You allowed me to be able to bring my dad's killer and the one who put my mum in a coma to justice. The mob boss and all of his lieutenants are all sitting behind bars, where they belong! And before you ask, no, revenge wasn't my motivation. It was justice. The police has their hands tied, but as The Green Celt, I did not!"

Dash smiles and says, "Well, I wasn't going to ask. I can tell that there's more to you than that. As evidenced by your leadership skills today in training. Good job, by the way."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," she replies then digs her feet deeper into the sand.

Dash notices this and sighs heavily, unable to keep quiet about it any longer. "Ok, I have to ask, what's the deal with you burying your feet up to your ankles in the sand? You've been doing that ever since you came down here!"

GC blushes and looks down at the ground. "Um, well, I just love the way the sand feels on my feet. We don't have anything quite like this in Belfast. Too mountainous and the majority of the waterways are used for shipping. Besides, I don't want you to see my feet…"

She blushes deeper as Dash gives her a confused look at her last statement. "And why not, may I ask?"

GC tries to hide her face with her hand. "It's really silly. I… don't have my toenails painted… That's why." She then turns and lays her forehead on his shoulder and he hears her giggle embarrassedly.

Dash sighs and rolls his eyes. "Really? Lemme guess, it's just a 'girl thing', right? You know, I get enough of that from my sister and Mom, GC."

GC lifts her head and replies, "Yes, it is. And to you, I'm not just The Green Celt." Dash looks at her, slowly getting an astonished look on his face. GC reaches up and slowly takes her green mask off then smiles warmly at him, staring into his blue eyes. "I'm… Anabel. Anabel Glenanne, to you and only you. And maybe your sister… but mostly you." She searches his eyes to try to glimpse any hint of what he could be thinking or feeling. After a few seconds that feel like hours, Anabel sees his face soften and a small smile form on his lips.

He glances around quickly before reaching up and removing his mask. "Dash. Dashiell Robert Parr, the one and the only!" he says giving her a big grin.

"Dash. Suits you," Anabel says, contemplating his name.

"It better. I'm stuck with it for life!" he jokes. "Anabel. Hmm. I like it! Fits you!" Anabel gives him a smile then sees him bend over. "Now about these feet…"

She gets a shocked look on her face and squeals. "No! Leave my feet alone!" Anabel says and tries to stop him. She squirms away, trying to keep her legs out of his grasp, but finds it hard to do while laughing. Then she remembers the fragile sand dollar in her pocket. "Dash, stop, please! I have something fragile in my pocket."

Dash stops and raises up. "Oh? What is it?" he asks curiously.

Anabel buries her feet in the sand once again and sees him roll his eyes. She sticks her tongue out at him then carefully reaches into her pocket and pulls out the sand dollar. "Oh, cool! A sand dollar! And it's almost perfect!"

"I found it here on this beach right back there," Anabel replies pointing back up the beach a ways. "It was lucky that it hadn't been stepped on and broken," she continues holding the sand dollar in the palm of her hand. The two of them gently run their fingers across the former sea creature's disk like surface.

"No doubt. And that's the biggest one I've seen that wasn't in a gift shop somewhere. I found one about half this size almost a year ago. Different spot on the island, though. Great find, Anabel!"

"Thanks. I wouldn't have found it if I hadn't decided to go barefoot," she says and glances up at him warningly. "Don't you dare…" Anabel says as a devious grin forms on his face.

"Alright, alright. Fine. You win this round. Still…" Dash says then turns to look at the sun. He notices that it is almost completely set now. Anabel smiles at him then steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around his right arm and resting her head against his shoulder. She lets out a happy and quiet sigh as the two watch the sun disappear completely over the horizon. "Beautiful…" Dash says quietly.

"Yes, it was. We get pretty sunsets in Belfast, but none quite as beautiful as that one."

"I wasn't talking about the sunset…"

Her heart skips a beat and feels her face grow hot with embarrassment. She looks up at him and finds it hard to distinguish his facial features in the dark. Before either can say anything more, a voice interrupts their moment. "Aw, go on! Kiss'em! Ya know ya want to, GC!"

Both instantly recognize Dingo's accent and groan in annoyance. "What are you waiting for? Go on!" comes another.

"Intangi-Bill too? What the heck? Why…." Dash starts then hears Megumi cheer like a cheerleader for them. "Why are they here?" he finishes.

Anabel buries her face in his arm and replies, "I have no idea. I didn't tell any of them I was coming here."

"Oh, I'm not blaming you. I blame either my sister, my dad, or Dingo's dog-like sense of smell. Probably the latter, Dingo's nose," Dash replies gently giving her a single arm hug.

Anabel looks up at him and says, "Masks."

Dash nods and returns, "Masks." Then the two quickly put their masks on. GC then finds and picks up her boots, which she dropped. She pockets the sand dollar carefully and then the pair heads back up the beach. Once he and GC are close to the three "intruders", as he sees them, he says, "You guys have horrible timing, you know that?"

Dingo gives him a wide grin and replies, "Depends on how you look at it. Though, you two were taking your sweet time, so I thought I'd speed things along!"

GC presses her lips together and eyes them intently. "Who's idea was it for you three to come down here?" she asks sternly.

Dingo's face freezes in a goofy grin as the other two slyly turn to look at him accusingly.

GC nods and says, "I'm not surprised. Are you surprised, dear?"

Quick Flash shakes his head and replies, "Not in the least. Come on. My parents would love to meet you again. Besides, it's getting close to curfew."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, Quick Flash. Let's go," she says and the two walk past the group.

"I told you, you shouldn't have yelled at them! You shoulda let things take their course, but noooo! You got impatient!" GC and Quick Flash hear Intangi-Bill say to Dingo.

"We'll deal with them later, Dash. Promise. Right now, are you really taking me to see your mum and dad?" Anabel whispers to him.

"Yeah, if you want," he replies.

"Of course! I'd love to! Your little brother is soo adorable!"

"You can take him back to Belfast if you want…"

Anabel elbows him in the ribs then slides her arm around his lower back.

Meanwhile, an analyst stands before Rick's desk nervously as the director skims the most recent report. After a moment more, Rick hands the analyst the report back. "Tell the surveillance team to continue to monitor things and keep me apprised, especially if anything changes. Also, keep a lid on this. Don't want anyone doing anything rash. Dismissed." He turns to the phone sitting on his desk as the analyst leaves his office. Rick picks it up and pushes a couple of buttons. "Mirage, I need to see you in my office. There's a new development regarding our mainland situation," he says.

The next morning, Anabel walks out of the bathroom and sets her shampoo and other toiletries on the bed then picks up an empty suitcase from the foot of the bed. A tall, grey haired gentleman in a black suit walks in from the living room section carrying a stack of neatly folded clothes. "Your civilian wear, Miss Anabel, washed and pressed," he states in a noble Irish accent. He then glances at her and frowns, seeing that she is in her super suit, save for her mask, but noticing her skirt above all. "I do wish you would let me press your skirt before you go out, Miss Anabel. It still has a wrinkle in it…" he starts but she cuts him off.

"No, Edward, that's ok. It's just going to get even more wrinkled as the day goes on and no amount of that famous Edward Caddwell obsessive-ness with appearance is going to matter much," Anabel replies and takes the stack of clothes from him then places them in a second suitcase that is larger and partially full of clothes already.

"That may be so, but a person's appearance is important, Miss Anabel. It projects confidence, stature, and maturity. I just want you to look your best. Especially if a certain young man continues to come calling on you," is the reply.

Anabel smiles and blushes slightly. "I know, Edward, and I appreciate all that you do for me, something that I don't tell you as often as I should. As for the 'certain young man', I still believe it wasn't necessary to scare him last night when you answered the door. Keep that up and it will be a sure way he won't be around!"

Edward smiles slightly and replies, "Yes, well, I do consider myself a father figure in your life since your father and one of my best friends died. I feel obligated to protect you, Miss Anabel, despite your gift." He indicates her green bow sitting nearby. "I can't just let anyone escort you home. I have to make sure they are proper and well mannered. Unlike that Dingo chap from Australia. You'd think he was raised by a pack of dogs!"

Anabel laughs as she turns to the dresser and opens the drawers to get more clothes to pack in the suitcases. "I wouldn't be surprised if he were. And please, don't worry so much, Edward. I know you are just acting in my best interest and doing your best to fill my dad's shoes, but last night, I think you went over the top just a bit too much! I never thought you could be such a convincing actor."

Edward smiles to himself and says, "Yes, I was, wasn't I? Perhaps I found something to fall back on if being a butler does not work out."

"If you did that, who would make sure my appearance is at its best, hmm?" asks Anabel with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "I don't think anyone would do as good a job as you!"

Edward raises an eyebrow and ponders the question. "I see your point, Miss Anabel. Perhaps I will put off my dreams of the theater for a little while longer, until you learn to maintain your appearance at its highest all by yourself," he replies and the to share a laugh. "Tell me, Miss Anabel, will the young Master Dash be joining you for breakfast?"

Anabel thinks for a moment before answering. "I don't think so. He may come by later, before we leave for the mainland, though. Speaking of breakfast, I hope you didn't go all out. I'd like only a light breakfast. Juice and a piece of toast with strawberry preserves, please."

Edward sighs to himself and replies, "You know, I will start having too much free time if you keep up having these light meals, Miss Anabel."

"Heh, I'll make sure to fill in that extra time by supplying you with copious amounts of laundry to do!" she answers back jokingly.

"Hmm. I see. Well, I will go and prepare your breakfast. Should the young master come by early, be sure to have your 'unmentionable undergarments' packed away out of sight!" he says sternly, to which Anabel blushes then rolls her eyes. After Edward leaves the room, she glances around and realizes the referenced 'unmentionables' were in plain sight. Anabel quickly packs them under her other clothes in the largest suitcase.

An hour later, the Parr family plus the only attending Glenanne family member, all clothed in their super suits, enter the large transport hub, which was formerly the rocket bay when the island base was under Syndrome's ownership. A few supers are mingling, all waiting for the time to board the NSA's personnel carriers- the repurposed Manta Flyers that Syndrome built to ferry unsuspecting supers to their untimely demise at the hands of an Omnidroid.

"Hey, look! There's Frozone!" states Dash. "Oh! There's Bolt! I haven't had a chance to meet him yet! Is it ok if I go, Mom?"

Helen looks at him then glances at her watch under her glove. "Sure, honey. Just don't be too long. We'll all be assigned our transports and given our mission objectives soon," is her reply.

"Great! Thanks, Mom!" Dash says thankfully then turns to Anabel and asks, "You want to come? If not, that's ok, you don't have to…"

Anabel smiles and adjusts the strap of her quiver. "Sure. I haven't had a chance to meet him either," she replies and the two start walking to where Bolt is standing. Dash sticks his right arm out and Anabel takes it happily.

"Aw, don't they look adorable together, Honey?" asks Bob. "Our Dash is growing up fast!"

Helen grunts but can't deny the fact that Dash is growing up. "I have to admit, I was hoping we could stave off that particular aspect of his growing up for at least another year or two. He still is a little boy to me," she says indicating the obvious budding romance between Dash and Anabel.

"Why? You still have Jack-Jack to call a little boy," states Violet dryly. "And that's a more accurate statement because he is still a little boy. Move on, Mom." Helen turns to give her daughter a slightly stunned look. Violet hands Jack-Jack to her mother and continues, "I'm going to go find Ebony. I want to see if my suggestions to her yesterday in training helped any." Without another word, Violet walks off, leaving Helen speechless.

She turns to look at her husband and he gets a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. He shrugs and says quickly, "I'm, uh, going to go talk to Frozone. Maybe he's heard something about the 'situation'." He quickly walks away while giving Helen a sheepish grin.

Helen stands there, holding Jack-Jack in her arms, now dumbfounded about how she just ended up in her current state. "Wait a minute. What just happened?" she exclaims. She then looks at her youngest son and asks, "You're not going to take off, are you?"

"Mommy, I have to poo…"

Helen narrows her eyes and sighs. "Thanks for putting things into perspective for me, kiddo," she says and locates the nearest restroom.

A half an hour later, Dash sits on the NSA transport glancing over the brief that he was given by Mirage. Anabel sits next to him, reading it as well. "OK, Quick Flash, what's the mission?" asks Dingo, who is sitting across the aisle from them. Intangi-Bill sits on his left while Megumi sits on his right.

Quick Flash glances up and replies, "Well, look's like got a hostage situation to take care of."

GC frowns and raises an eyebrow. "That's sounds familiar," she states blandly.

"Yeah, but this time, they've appointed me team leader. According to the brief, it's going to be a joint-op with another team. We're Team 2 while they're Team 1. We'll be providing intel and a rear guard. Oh, and since we're odd-numbered, we'll be picking up another team member," Quick Flash says.

"Any idea who it is?" asks Intangi-Bill.

"Hmm. It looks like someone who recently graduated to the higher age bracket. Goes by the hero name, Technica," Quick Flash replies glancing over the dossier on their new teammate.

Intangi-Bill perks up and says, "I've heard of her. Able to control and manipulate technology. They call her a technopath, in scientific terms. I think she comes from India."

"Yeah, and I think you've taken a bit of liking to her, Mate!" teases Dingo, which causes Intangi-Bill to blush.

"And what makes you think that?" he retorts finally.

Dingo sniffs and smiles. "Well, for starters, your heart suddenly sped up upon hearing her name. Now, your sweat glands are working over-time…"

"Ok, let's move on, shall we? We have a lot to cover before we reach our LZ," says Quick Flash, redrawing their attention to the task at hand.

Then, the door to the transport opens and a light brown color skinned girl with dark brown hair in a long braid down her back wearing a red with gold trim super suit that is loose fitting, except around the neck and cuffs where it is tight, and a red with gold trim mask and a matching backpack, enters the transport. She looks up and visibly blushes as her dark brown eyes glances around the room nervously. "Oh, dear! I am sorry for being late! I was in another transport when Mirage came and told me I was transferred to another team. Forgive me!" she says sheepishly.

"It's alright. Come on in. We've just got started, so you haven't missed much," Quick Flash says, motioning for her to join them. He extends his hand and continues, "I'm Quick Flash, team leader during this mission."

Her face brightens and replies while shaking his hand vigorously, "Oh, you do not need to introduce yourself! Everyone that is a super knows who you and your family are! It is a great honor to be working with you!"

He nods and says, "Well, take a seat where ever and we'll get started again."

She glances around for a seat then Dingo suddenly pops up out of his chair. "Oh, uh, you can have this one, sheila!" he says slightly flustered and with a goofy grin on his face. "It's all nice and toasty for you!" he continues, offering his seat to her. Intangi-Bill looks up at him with a smirk on his face, trying not to laugh at Dingo. She takes the seat hesitantly and thanks him quietly, then Dingo glances around and spots the last empty chair on the right side of Megumi. "I'll just take this one!"

Quick Flash eyes Dingo blankly and once Dingo is seated, he asks, "Are you good to go now?"

Dingo pauses for a second then replies, "Yep, good to go, boss!"

"Glad to hear it," Quick Flash states then turns to the rest of the group. "Ok, in case someone hasn't realized it yet, this is Technica," he says indicating her. He pulls out a foldout map from the brief folder and lays it out where everyone can see it. "Here's our LZ, where we will rendezvous with Team 1, which will be headed up by… Invisi-Gal…" he says, trailing off at the end.

Ten minutes later, the transports are airborne and Quick Flash sits back in his seat then glances around the group. "Ok, that's about it. Any questions? Comments? Haikus?"

Megumi giggles at him, as everyone shakes their heads no. "Actually, I have a question, unrelated to the mission," pipes up Intangi-Bill.

Quick Flash regards him hesitantly, unsure if he should allow it or not, but then says, "Go ahead…"

"So, when are you and GC gonna make it offici~" he starts but stops when he sees GC glowering at him and fingering an arrow menacingly.

Technica blinks in confusion and looks between them, wondering what is going on. Quick Flash frowns and places a hand on GC's shoulder to calm her down. He hears her exhale heavily and sit back in her seat hard. "Not the time for questions like that," he states. "Focus, people. We'll be at the LZ in about twenty minutes."

"Just trying to lighten the mood…"

"I know, but that sort of stuff is for off-duty time," Quick Flash replies. He then turns to GC and says quietly to her, "And you need to lengthen your fuse a bit and refrain from doing bodily harm to him."

GC gives him a pouty look and replies, "But I wanna. I want us to be, you know, a bit of a secret until we get a handle on things. Ok?"

Quick Flash gives her an understanding nod and says, "That's fine, but I don't think you need to kill anyone to keep it that way." She smirks playfully at him and chuckles. "Besides, I think we've made our new-comer uncomfortable enough for one day, don't you?"

Technica gives them a strained smile and tries to find something, anything to change the subject. "Well, um, is this anyone else's first international training day?" she asks finally.

"Me," GC replies raising her hand slightly.

"Really? I would not have guessed with the way you and Quick Flas… ohhh…" Technica says, stopping herself upon realizing what she was implying. "Um, you were so comfortable around… You know what, never mind."

GC gives her a gentle smile and says, "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Quick Flash sighs and runs a hand across his face, then reopens the mission briefing and tries to look it over once more. He feels GC wrap an arm around his then he glances at her. She gives him a playful pouty look that causes an involuntary smile to appear on his face. He returns his attention to the briefing after GC releases his arm and begins to double-check her bow. "Ebony… I think that's the girl that my sister mentioned helping yesterday," he states absent-mindedly.

"I heard that this is her first time training here as well. Do you know if your sister said if she was able to help her or not?" GC asks while checking the tension setting on her bow.

"No, but she did say that Ebony was really shy and nervous about being there," he replies.

"Knowing that, makes you wonder how she's gonna do out on the field," states Dingo, trying to join in on the conversation.

"Not really. Her combat score is pretty high which tells me that once it comes down to it, she gets the job done. Plus, she's got a vast array of powers to use and…" Quick Flash pauses as GC's face suddenly appears next to his. "… seems to be proficient with most of them." He glances at her and asks, "Yes? Can I help you?"

GC turns her head slightly to look at him with a big grin on her face. "No, I'm fine!" she replies and rests her chin on his shoulder.

"Ok…" he states uneasily then he glances at his watch. GC notes this and sees him get a curious look on his face. "Should we have heard from the mainland base by now?"

GC checks her own watch and replies, "Yes, we should have."

Quick Flash gets up and hands her the briefing then heads to the controls of the automated transport. He sits down in the vacant pilot seat and glances out the windshield then silently counts the other transports in the air with them. "Something's wrong…" he whispers and checks the radar screen.

"Quick Flash? What is it?" GC asks walking up behind him.

"I'm not sure…" he replies then activates the radio. "Transport 12 to Transport 7- Invisi-Gal, do you copy?"

For a moment, there is silence but then Violet's voice comes back. "Transport 7 to Transport 12, I read you, Quick Flash. What's up?"

"I'm just double-checking, but shouldn't we have heard from ground control by now?"

After a moment more of silence, Invisi-Gal's voice returns, "That's affirmative, Transport 7, but we've been experiencing some static over the radio, so it's possible that they could be too. Since we are closer to the LZ than you in the fleet's current formation, I'll… ht …. Yo…. Zzzztttt…. Quick …ash…. Int…erence….." Then the radio goes silent.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" asks Intangi-Bill. "No where in the briefing did they say that communications would go down!"

"Maybe it is part of the training. Something spontaneous, just to see how we'd react," states GC. "After all, in real life, things like this can happen and we need to be able to handle it, right, dear?" she continues, placing a hand gently on Quick Flash's shoulder. Despite her calm outer demeanor, he could tell through her touching him, she was seriously concerned.

"Yeah, that has to be it," Quick Flash states, patting her hand and then stands. He feels the rest of the group's eyes on him, looking for reassurance and confidence. "What's our ETA?"

GC quickly turns to the mission clock on the dashboard of the transport and answers, "We're still five minutes out."

"Stations, everyone. Game-faces on. Technica, you might want to suit up," Quick Flash states confidently. Technica nods and slides her backpack off her and down to the floor. She unzips it, revealing a mass of various electronic and mechanical parts inside. Technica stands and stretches her arms out to the side. Her eyes begin to glow white as pieces of the electronics begin to rise out of the bag, enveloped slightly with the same white glow of her eyes. Dingo and Intangi-Bill watch in awe as bit-by-bit, a rudimentary mechanical suit forms around her body.

Once a helmet is formed on her head, the suit suddenly powers up and Technica says through the suit's intercom, "Ready to go. Systems check is green across the board… wait, I'm picking up some com chatter from the other transports…"

"Can you patch it through the transport's com unit?" asks Quick Flash.

She smiles confidently and replies, "Please, I manipulate tech all the time! It will be easy!" Technica walks over to the radio and touches it with an outstretched hand. After a few seconds, she states, "Rerouting signals… oh, my…"

The radio crackles to life with multiple voices, all of which seem slightly frantic. "Can you boost signal to my sister's transport?" asks Quick Flash.

"Just a second… Done."

"Invisi-Gal, Sis, do you copy?"

"Quick Flash? Is that you? How are you getting a signal through? All the transports have ran into a jamming field of some sort that is preventing communication from ship-to-ship and ship-to-ground!"

"Technica is boosting the signal. What's going on? Is this part of the training?"

"I don't know! The last transmission we got before you called us was from Dad's transport. We got cut off similar to the way we did. He said not to worry, but I could tell he was seriously concerned about something. Quick Flash, um, is this signal private?"

Quick Flash glances at Technica. "Give me a second, Invisi-Gal. I have to rig the transmitter itself with a booster," she states. "Done."

GC quickly turns to the rest of the group. "Clear the bridge. He needs privacy," she states.

"You can stay, GC, if you want," Violet says. "You're second in command of your team and you, for some off the wall reason I may never know, like my brother."

GC blushes and nods but then shoos everyone else away. Once everyone is gone, Dash picks up the headset and Anabel grabs the spare set and plugs it in. "Sis, what is it? What did Dad say?" Dash asks.

"Not much, but from what I've heard, something's happened to the training ground on the mainland. Transport 1, which carried the scout team, went dark shortly after landing, and honestly, I don't think anyone except Dad was supposed to hear that."

"How'd you find out then?" Dash asks.

"One of my squad mates, Triage, who has the ability to heal people quickly, super hearing, and x-ray vision, overheard someone say that in the background of Dad's transmission when I was talking to him."

Dash frowns and starts to say something but a sudden bang over the radio stops him. "Violet, what was that?" he asks.

"We've been hit! We're going d~" is the only reply he gets from his sister. He looks out the windscreen and sees her transport heading towards the ground; smoke billowing from the starboard side.

"VIOLET!" Dash exclaims. Suddenly, the ship lurches and he catches himself on the console. Anabel stumbles to the floor and yelps. Technica bursts into the room and starts to speak but suddenly gasps. Dash looks at her then follows her gaze to the windscreen. Outside, a redheaded, yellow-eyed humanoid figure in black _gi_ pants with a 9 printed on a white shirt, lands solidly on the nose of the ship and grins maniacally. Technica flinches as the figure punches the windscreen and rips out a massive chunk from it. Anabel, upon seeing the figure, instinctively retrieves an arrow from her quiver and shoots it at it, but the arrow deflects harmlessly off it. It was then that she realized that what she fired was one of her practice tip arrows. Technica then brings her arms together in straight out in front of her, her eyes glowing, and pulls pieces of tech from around her to form a sophisticated gun barrel of sorts. The figure pauses upon seeing this, but its curiosity is met by a concentrated energy blast, which sends it flying backwards off the ship.

Dash brings the ship off of autopilot and several alarms blare, informing him that the ship is damaged. As he tries to level the craft, an elongated arm with a balled fist smashes the nose of the ship, causing it to veer wildly. Anabel and Technica yelp in surprise as they are tossed around the cabin. Dash fights the controls, trying to right the ship, mentally noting that his mom made it look much easier to do than it actually was. Then an explosion rocks the transport and an engine alarm blares, indicating that the port side engine was… well, gone.

Suddenly, Dash gets the sensation that time slowed down to a crawl, as the ground suddenly comes into view. He turns his head to see Anabel desperately clinging to the back of the co-pilot's seat and Technica form rudimentary locks for her armored feet to lock down to the floor. Then, the sound of metal being ripped apart brings his perception back to normal speed. He looks back forward to see the ground growing bigger, very quickly and he yells, "Everyone! Get strapped in! We're gonna cra~"

The ship striking the ground and everything going black for him cuts off his sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Incredibles, just the idea for this story._

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ok, FINALLY got this one done! Sorry it took so long, but I injured myself about a month ago (nothing too serious, but annoying nonetheless) in my right arm and it made typing, driving, getting dressed, using a mouse, etc. very difficult to do. But now I'm at 90% and rapidly on my way to 100%, so hopefully chapters will come must quicker! Anyways, this chapter is all action, all the time! Enjoy! R&R, por favor!_

_**PS:** Yes, I realize there is a lot of Russian and German in this chapter, but there's a wonderful thing called Google Translate that I used to put the lines of dialog in with!_

Chapter 8

Mr. Incredible, Hammer, Sickle, and Raisa stare at the feminine figure before them. She stood there, with a devious grin on her face. "Well, this is a bonus," she states, glancing over at Hammer, Sickle, and Raisa. "I expected you, Mr. Incredible, to be here, but your three pals, well, more the merrier!"

Raisa translates for Hammer and Sickle after the female finishes speaking then asks, "Who is this girl?"

"I have no idea, but that number 11 on her shirt makes me very suspicious about who she is," Mr. Incredible replies.

The female smirks and crosses her arms. "I bet you are. Now, let's get started, shall we?" she says and motions for him to come at her. "I wanna see what you're made of. Come at me with all you got!"

"Tempting, and that might have worked back in my younger years when I worked alone and was a bit more rash, but not now. Let's just say that I play well with others. Raisa, you're gonna have to translate fast for Hammer and Sickle," replies Mr. Incredible returning a confident smile.

Raisa gives him a side-glance and replies, "Will do, Mr. Incredible." She reaches under her cloak and un-holsters her .50 cal pistol.

"Вау ... Раиса является упаковка серьезной огневой мощью!" exclaims Sickle, elbowing his brother.

"Что-то подсказывает мне, что она не нуждается в защиту так, как мы думали!" replies Hammer.

"Где вы взяли, что пистолет, Раиса?" asks Sickle.

"Я купил его в U.S.A в прошлом году на аукционе военных излишков. Это не совсем работает так хорошо, как я надеялся сначала, но после нескольких настроек, он стал моим любимым пистолетом," Raisa replies.

"Um, feeling a bit left out here, guys," interjects Mr. Incredible.

"Oh, so sorry. We were talking about my pistol," answers Raisa, slightly blushing.

The female-esque robot frowns and grunts in annoyance. "Enough talk. Time to make you bleed…" And with that, she charges the four supers, tackling Mr. Incredible. He manages to stay upright as she shoves him backwards. He grimaces then grabs her shoulders then in a forceful twist, he pries her off him and slings her off to his left. Instead of crashing to the ground like he expected, she does a cartwheel and a couple of back flips then lands gracefully on her feet.

"Wow, nimble…" Mr. Incredible whispers. The sound of gunfire draws his attention and he sees Raisa firing her pistol at the girl. A11 shields herself from the onslaught of bullets with her arms. Raisa's clip empties and as she ejects the magazine, Hammer runs past her, readying a fist to punch A11. Hammer swings but A11 just lets him hit her still raised arms. She slides backwards on the ground a few feet before dropping her arms, revealing an angry glare on her face.

"Idiots! You've ruined my only shirt!" A11 exclaims as she indicates the bullet holes in her yellow shirt. Hammer charges her again but this time as he takes a swing at her, she easily catches his arm and using his own momentum, flings him towards an on-coming Sickle. The two brothers collide as Raisa finishes chambering the first round in her pistol. Raisa opens fire again but A11 dives out of the way. Mr. Incredible runs at A11, hoping that is timing is perfect to when Raisa's magazine empties. A11 dodges the last round and starts to charge Raisa, but is met by a fist to the face that surprises her and sends her sprawling across the ground.

"Hammer! Send her air-borne!" orders Mr. Incredible. Raisa translates immediately and Hammer leaps up and rushes A11 before she can stop rolling. He grabs her by the ankle and, in a couple of twirls, launches her into the sky. "Sickle, quick, use your knife-hand barrage attack!" Mr. Incredible orders and Raisa instantly translates for him. Sickle smiles excitedly as he transforms his forearms and hands into something that resembles blades. He leaps into the air at the now freefalling A11 and with blinding speed, connects several slashes and jabs before landing one final blow to her abdomen, sending her flying hard into the ground.

Sickle lands a few feet away from where A11 hit and smiles. "Давайте посмотрим, вы убегаете от этого!" he states confidently.

Raisa, once again changing magazines, translates for Mr. Incredible but sees that he doesn't share the enthusiasm of his fellow super. A grunt comes from the divot and the face of Sickle turns serious as A11 picks herself up off the ground with a look of anger on her face. "I have to admit, that was impressive. You actually managed to muss my hair, but the fact remains, I will make you bleed." She lifts her head to look at the four stunned supers and gets a confident smile on her face. "But not just you, Mr. Incredible. All of you. You will know pain like never before…"

It felt like everything went into slow motion as A11 suddenly charged Raisa. Before Mr. Incredible could move, A11 had punched Raisa in the gut, causing her to double over and drop her gun. Raisa didn't even have time to let out a grunt, groan, yelp, or yip before A11 did a 360-spin kick to her face, sending Raisa flying backwards. Sickle's brain finally catches up to what's going on and rushes after Raisa to try and catch her as Hammer charges A11. A11 dodges his punch and spins 180-degrees and elbows him in the solar plexus, stunning him. A11 internally winces at the solidity of his hard-as-rock skin but continues without missing a beat. She spins to face him, letting her momentum carry her own punch around to land squarely on Hammer's jaw. She notes that despite she hit him as hard as she could, Hammer still stood. A11 grits her teeth in angry determination before slamming two more equally as powerful punches to his face. Hammer blinks and looks down at her, narrows his eyes, then head-butts her. A11 reels backwards for a couple of steps before Hammer slams a fist of his own into her face. A11 stumbles backwards but steadies herself before falling.

Meanwhile, Sickle gently lays an unconscious Raisa on the ground and whispers a prayer for her in Russian before standing and turning to see Mr. Incredible grab A11 from behind, pinning her arms to her side. A11 struggles against his massive arms, trying to wriggle free but he lifts her up off the ground. She tries to head-butt him with the back of her head but a sudden squeeze of his arms stops her. Hammer and Mr. Incredible exchange glances and despite not knowing any of the other's native language, understood what the other was thinking. Mr. Incredible turns slightly to put A11 at an angle to Hammer as Hammer advances towards her, ready to deliver a massive punch. A11 nearly panics but forces herself to calm down. Just as Hammer gets in range, she kicks him back with both feet which in turn makes Mr. Incredible have to take a step back to keep from falling. A11 then uses the inertia of her returning legs to slam the backs of her heels into Mr. Incredible's kneecaps. He yelps in pain and loosens his grip on her just enough for her to get an arm free. She then elbows Mr. Incredible in the side of the head, which causes him to drop her. She lands gently and sees Sickle charge at her. A11 grabs Mr. Incredible's right arm and throws him toward Sickle. Sickle leaps over the super as he flies towards him and continues to come at her. A11 ducks Sickle's first slice at her then blocks the next followed by a punch of her own, which Sickle dodges. She takes a few more swings at him, but he continues to dodge almost effortlessly. He slices at her again but she dodges and responds with a powerful downward punch that he again dodges. Her punch strikes the ground, causing a sizeable hole in it. Sickle's next knife attack is caught by her other hand and she readies to counter but he suddenly ducks. To her surprise, Hammer lands a solid punch to her face. A11 staggers backwards, as the Russian twin brothers charge her. Both brothers land a hit squarely in her stomach, causing A11 to double over.

Mr. Incredible picks himself off the ground and wipes a trickle of blood away from his lip. He watches as the two brothers begin to pick apart A11. A smile creeps onto his face as he sees A11 begin to tire from all the punishment she is receiving. Then, in one synchronized hit, the two slam their fists into her stomach. A11 tenses up and yelps then goes limp. Mr. Incredible whistles to them and they turn to see his determined and victorious face. The two brothers have a brief exchange in Russian and then they each grab an arm of A11. They motion to Mr. Incredible, inviting him to deliver the final blow. He nods and walks up to them, ready to finish A11 off. However, A11 suddenly snaps into action by kicking Mr. Incredible in the face and using her momentum to back flip out of Hammer and Sickle's grasp. She punches Sickle twice, sending him hard to the ground then kicks behind her, landing the kick into Hammer's solar plexus. Then she dodges a couple of punches from Mr. Incredible and counters with a left hook to his jaw. She turns immediately to block an attack from Hammer then delivers three rapid blows that topple him over backwards. A11 then blocks two attacks from Mr. Incredible before laying two massive blows, one to his gut that doubles him over and the second as an uppercut that lands with such force, the hit resounds across the area. He falls over backwards with a solid thud and for a few seconds, blacks out. A11, with an angry scowl on her face, rears back to deliver a finishing punch but an elongated arm wraps around both her arms, pinning them in place. A11 turns in surprise to see Mrs. Incredible a few feet away with a determined glare on her face. Suddenly, Mrs. Incredible's free hand punches A11 in the face hard followed by it wrapping itself around A11's legs, lifting her into the air. Mrs. Incredible snaps her arms downward and lets the ripple slam A11 into the ground.

As A11 picks herself up, a sudden whoosh of air hits her then she feels a rapid barrage of punches all over her body. Then a powerful punch sends her rolling across the ground but a sheet of ice forming around her body stops her abruptly. She glances up to see a fist mere inches from her face. The punch fits her with such force, it rockets her out of the ice and slamming her back first into a concrete wall. She falls forward to the ground as Mrs. Incredible quick checks on her husband. He groans and sits up to see Bolt and Hammer tag team A11. Frozone lands near by and says, "How you doing, buddy?"

"Been better," Mr. Incredible replies as he stands with Mrs. Incredible's help.

"You should sit out the rest of this fight. You could be seriously concussed," she states then gets a slightly bewildered look on her face. "I can't believe I just said that."

"No kidding. I can't remember the last time I was even close to getting a concussion!"

"Granted, our old villains back in the day couldn't pack quite as much punch as her!" Frozone says, pointing a thumb at A11. "I saw the one that laid you out for a few seconds!"

"Get… off… me!" comes an angry yell from A11 as she knocks both Bolt and Hammer backwards. "A10, A9, where are you?!"

Elsewhere, A10 slams two fists into Invisi-Gal's shield, trying to break it down. "I'm a bit busy! As for A9, who knows where he went after he got blasted off the ship with the eldest Incredible boy in it," is A10's reply as he retracts his extendable arms. "The daughter's putting up one tough defense that I'm having issues getting past! _I_ could use _your_ help!"

"Angriff Puls!" comes a Germanic voice from above A10.

"Ah, crap. Not you again…" A10 mumbles as he dives out of the way of Ebony's black energy attack.

Ebony hovers above him, watching to see what A10's next move is. "Komm schon. Sie können es besser machen!" she says tauntingly.

A10 frowns up at her. "How many times do I have to say it? I don't speak German! No speak-a-zen Dutch-ien!"

Ebony frowns at him and replies, "Arschloch…"

"What?"

"Angriff Puls!"

"Crap…"

A10 once again dodges Ebony's attack and it strikes the ground sending dirt and debris into the air. She shields her face from the dust then sees an elongated arm with a balled fist come at her. Ebony nearly flinches but manages to say, "Schild zu aktivieren!" thus activating her shield in time to stop the long-distance punch. Suddenly, a second fist comes at her, catching her off guard. Then, a bubble shield forms around Ebony, causing the fist to bounce off harmlessly. Ebony, once realizing that her new friend Invisi-Gal put the shield around her, smiles in thanks to her.

A10 turns and gives Invisi-Gal a stern glare. Invisi-Gal stares back at him with an equally stern but confidant glare. She charges A10 and A10 immediately sends one fist then the other at her. She quickly knocks the fists away one right after the other by flash-creating shields to deflect them, which buys her enough time to get in close, form a shield around her own fist, and lay a solid hit to A10's face. Invisi-Gal follows it up with two more similar punches, sending A10 reeling backwards. Ebony sends another energy attack at A10, which finds its mark squarely on the side of A10's head, sending him toppling over.

Ebony floats down next to Invisi-Gal as Invisi-Gal calls, "Triage! How's Magna-Lass?"

The super, clad in a loose-fitting white tunic with an eagle carrying a red cross that wraps around the front to the back on his right side and also wearing brown animal skin pants, glances at her. He is has strong Cherokee Indian facial features but the top half of his face and his complete head are covered with a white hood that has three eagle feathers attached to the left side that run towards the back of his head. He frowns as he continues to hold out his hands over Magna-Lass who is lying on the ground. A green glow from Triage's hands envelops a portion of Magna-Lass' side and right arm.

"Not good. I am trying my best to heal her four broken ribs and fractured ulna, but she needs to get to a hospital!" Triage replies then turns to look back at Magna-Lass with a look of determined concentration on his face.

"Just do your best, Triage," Invisi-Gal says to him and nods, letting him get back to concentrating on his healing. She then sees Heat Tank stand shakily to his feet on the far side of A10. He clutches his left arm and turns painfully to look at them. She sees a trail of blood that runs down his cheek from a gash on his forehead over his left eye. "He doesn't look good, Ebony," she whispers to her and nods slightly, indicating where Heat Tank stands.

Ebony winces at seeing Heat Tank. "Nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut," she states as she notes that his left eye has begun to swell up noticeably.

"I'm not sure what you said, but based on your tone, I agree," Invisi-Gal says then returns her attention to A10 who has gotten an annoyed frown on his face. "We have to end this. Quickly."

"Agreed. However, it will be me who do the ending!" A10 states and sends a fist toward Invisi-Gal and Ebony along his elongating arm. Invisi-Gal puts up a shield in front of them to block it, but both girls fail to see his other arm had extended around the shield and it connects with Ebony sending her crashing into Invisi-Gal, causing her to drop her shield from the sudden collision. A10 then raises both his arms up, with balled fists, into the air and starts to pummel the two girls, but Ebony somehow manages to get her shield up in enough time to block the first couple of hits.

She then feels the strain of keeping it up and clenches her teeth. "Nein! I will… keep this…. shield up!" Ebony says, struggling to keep her shield intact as Invisi-Gal gets up to her knees, coughing the dirt out of her lungs.

Ebony's shield continues to take the punishment from the repeated blows from A10 and Invisi-Gal grimaces at A10 then goes invisible. A10 stops his assault at this and grunts in anger. He retracts his arms and scoops up a big hand full of dirt then flings it in the air, waiting for it to come in contact with the invisible Violet. "Hey! Do not forget, I am here!" comes Ebony's voice. He pulls his eyes away from the falling dirt to she that Ebony launched an energy attack at him. A10 instantly puts his arms up to block the attack but peeks through them to see if his dirt trick worked. Suddenly a patch of orange appears to his immediate left, startling him. Invisi-Gal, with a fist inside a shield, lands a massive punch to his jaw, causing him to drop his arms. Ebony quickly sends another energy attack at him before he can recover. The attack collides with him, sending A10 flying backwards.

Heat Tank watches the girls as they repeatedly dodge and counter attack A10's attacks, secretly wishing he could help, but there was no fire or any heat source nearby enough to absorb and he was running on fumes, as is were. Then he sees one of A10's fists go through Ebony's shield and grab her by the neck. She gasps and struggles to pry the hand from her. Invisi-Gal gets swatted away by A10's free arm as she tries to help her friend.

"I'm betting that you have to speak to get your powers to work. So, if you can't say anything, then you're helpless!" states A10. He slams a fist into Ebony's face, making her wince without a sound. Her hood falls off her head, revealing that her raven colored hair has fallen out of its bun. Once again, Invisi-Gal attempts to free her friend by charging him, but is swatted away. A10 then slams Ebony hard to the ground several times, trying to make her give up struggling.

Heat Tank grits his teeth angrily at the abuse Ebony is going through and him unable to stop it. Then he sees A10 lift her up and she hangs limp, a look of defeat and pain on her face. "Humph. You're not fun anymore…" states A10 coldly and tosses Ebony high into the air.

Heat Tank notices that she isn't slowing herself down and realizes that she won't survive a fall from that height. A sudden burst of adrenaline partially numbs the pain in his body and he uses what energy he has left to leap into the air.

A10 sees Heat Tank take off and raises an eyebrow then prepares to attack the weakened Heat Tank but a sudden appearance of orange and black next to him causes him to flinch. Invisi-Gal, with her hands clenched together and inside a shield, plows a double-handed back fist into his face. "You... will... not... hurt my friends!" yells Invisi-Gal angrily as A10 falls backwards to the ground hard. She looks up to see Heat Tank reach Ebony.

It takes all his strength, but Heat Tank manages to catch Ebony with only his right arm. She yelps in surprise at this and finally opens her eyes to see the strained smile of Heat Tank. "Gotcha…" he whispers to her and sees her cheeks flush slightly. "No givin' up today," he continues and starts to float back to the ground.

Ebony tries not to stare at him but suddenly finds herself unable to. He closes his eyes in concentration as not to let them fall too hard and to regulate as best as he can the remaining energy left in his body. She tries to speak, but a pain in her throat only allows a squeak. Embarrassed further, Ebony turns away from him as they finally touch ground. She lets her legs take her own weight and turns to see Heat Tank collapse to his knees. "That's it… I'm spent," he states with a weak smile. "Worth it, though!" he continues and gives her a side-glance. The adrenaline subsides in his body and he winces as his left arm sends a sharp pain through the length of it.

Ebony fights to get any word out then squats down next to him. "Thank…y-you…" she finally manages to get out. He looks up into her blue eyes and simply smiles, unable to find the energy to do anymore. "Rest," Ebony whispers to him and he nods obediently. She stands and turns to see Invisi-Gal turn herself visible and invisible while landing multiple hits on A10. She glances in Triage's direction and sees him eyeing them worriedly. She nods and Triage returns with a frown, knowing that both Ebony and Heat Tank needs better medical attention that he can give.

A10 grits his teeth and increasingly becomes more frustrated at Invisi-Gal's "pop-in, pop-out" invisibility attack pattern. He wishes A11 were here because she was the one that had the thermal-vision to see this girl when she went invisible. A sudden punch to his head derails his train of thought and sends him to the ground once again. He was tired of seeing dirt. He was tired of being picked apart by this… this teenager who wasn't even old enough to vote! Wait, what kind of analogy was that? Another punch sends his face back into the dirt. That was it. No more. A10 catches Invisi-Gal's arm, stopping another punch in its tracks. Using his free arm, A10 sweeps Invisi-Gal off her feet and she crashes to the ground. A10 leaps to his feet and towers over Invisi-Gal, ready to pummel her, but suddenly a voice yelling causes him to freeze.

"Energiestrahl!"

A10's eyes grow wide as a condensed black beam of energy streaks towards him. It strikes him with precision and force, sending him flying back with the beam into a reinforced concrete wall. The resulting explosion sends debris flying in all directions and Invisi-Gal quickly puts a shield around herself. A minute later, the dust settles and Invisi-Gal drops her shield, She turns to look in awe at Ebony, who has her left hand palm out and extended with her right on her left forearm. Invisi-Gal sees her panting heavily and her garnet broach has come undone allowing her cloak to droop off her shoulders. She also sees that Ebony's eyes have a fading red glow in them. "Whoa…" she states and Ebony lets out a heavy sigh as she drops her arms.

Ebony notices her cloak and quickly readjusts it, once again fastening it with her broach. Invisi-Gal gives her a smile, much to Ebony's surprise, as most people tend to get fearful of her when she uses that much power. She leaves her hood down and glances in the direction where A10 was sent flying. Ebony starts walking towards Invisi-Gal, her eyes still fixed on the spot where A10 was. Dust and smoke still lingers there and she strains to see through it. As she reaches Invisi-Gal, she glances at her and sees that she still has a smile on her face. "That… was cool!" is Invisi-Gal's response, slightly taking Ebony aback.

"R-really? You were… not afraid?"

"Nah. I've faced worse. All in a day's work. Now, let's go see the damage!" Invisi-Gal replies chuckling and patting Ebony's shoulder. Ebony returns the chuckle and smiles softly, thankful that her new friend was still her friend.

As the two girls walk toward the concrete wall, they see the smoke clear fully, revealing A10. Invisi-Gal and Ebony tense up and adopt fighting stances. Then, A10 takes an unsteady step towards them and the two grow wide-eyed. "You… fools! Look… what… you have… done to…me!" states A10, his voice now breaking and more mechanical sounding. He takes another step and the two gasp at the sight of the hole in his chest. Sparks snap and crackle inside the hole, which is clean through him. "I- I- I will… kill… y-" A10 starts but stops and his face goes slack. His yellow irises turn black and one final spark erupts from his chest then A10 falls forward, landing face first.

The two girls stare at the motionless body of A10 in stunned silence. For what seems like forever, the two watch the body, expecting it to jump up and attack, but in reality five minutes pass, then Ebony leans towards Invisi-Gal and asks, "Is it… over?"

"I don't know. Usually these things blow up when they 'die' or whatever, but this one just kinda… shorted out," replies Invisi-Gal shrugging.

"Perhaps we should, as your brother Quick Flash would say, poke it with a stick?"

Invisi-Gal gives her a curious look but realizes she might have a point. "Yeah, but a really long one…"

Meanwhile, A11 freezes in mid strike and gets a horrified look on her face, causing Mrs. Incredible to get a confused look on her face. A11 begins to breathe heavily, almost as if she were in a panic. She falls to her knees and hands on the ground.

"No… N-n-n-no…. no… no… n-no!" A11 says, almost pleadingly, confusing all who are there.

"Um, what's going on?" asks Frozone in a whisper to Mr. Incredible, who returns a simple shrug and a shake of his head.

"No… please, no…" A11 continues.

"Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but…" starts Mrs. Incredible hesitantly.

"SHUT UP!" bellows A11 at her without looking up from the ground. After which, she returns to saying no in the same manner as before.

Bolt gives the female machine a confused look and glances at Hammer and Sickle who both gives him an equally confused shrug. "Excuse me, A11," he starts in a South African accent. "Could you please explain what is going on? Why are you acting like this?"

A11 stops talking to herself and glowers at the ground. "Why? Why, you ask? I'll tell you why…" she responds vehemently. A11 stands shakily and stares venomously at Mr. Incredible. "You people killed my brother A10!" she bellows and screams in anger but doesn't move from her spot.

"Wait, what? Who?" asks Frozone, even more confused than before. "Brother?"

"Can a robot have a brother?" asks Mr. Incredible as A11 continues to yell.

After a minute more, A11 stops and pants heavily. She looks absently at the ground and says, "A9…"

"Great, there was another one?! How many were there?" asks Frozone to Mr. Incredible quietly.

"I think there were only three. The advanced team reported three figures attacking them before they went dark," replies Mr. Incredible. "Also, the role-players we got reported that there were three extra people when they got here than when they left their staging area."

"Ok, if A11 is here and she says this A10 is dead, then where's this A9?" chimes in Mrs. Incredible.

"Am I… alone… Mother?" A11 asks, almost in a trace-like manner. This statement draws everyone's attention back to A11. Then, after a few seconds more of silence, A11 sniffs and hardens her face. "I… understand. For the glory of our Master…" She then glances around to each of the six standing supers and clinches her fists. "If I am to fall here, then I will take as many of you with me as I can…" A11 closes her eyes and frowns, but with her lower lip trembling noticeably. "But not just for my Master's glory, but in revenge for my brother, A10…"

With that, A11 charges Mrs. Incredible yelling in anger and pain. Mrs. Incredible dives out of the way as A11 reaches her. Frozone quickly sprays A11 with ice, encapsuling her. Mr. Incredible motions to Hammer and Sickle to attack as he plows a fist into A11, knocking her out of the ice towards the fraternal twins. Hammer uppercuts A11 into the air, then launches his older brother up after her. Once Sickle reaches her, he begins to slash attack her, finishing with a hard blow to her head, sending her rocketing back down to the ground. Bolt speeds towards A11 before she can stand and lands 100 rapid punches. Mrs. Incredible stretches her arms around A11 and hoists her into the air then slams her hard back into the ground. A11 stands shakily as Sickle lands in front of her. A11 gasps as he plunges a knife-like arm into her chest. Her mouth drops open and a look of shock forms on her face as the realization of what just happened to her hits her. Sickle retracts his arm and A11 staggers backwards, bumping into a large rock pile. She stares back at him, at first in shock but then her gaze turns blank and emotionless. Hammer walks up behind his brother as A11 takes a strained step towards him.

Sickle eyes her and grunts, realizing she is finished. "Вы избили. Предание," he says to her calmly.

"What did he say?" asks Frozone.

"I don't know. I don't speak Russian, you know that!" replies Mr. Incredible.

"He said, 'you are beaten. Surrender'," comes a voice from behind them.

They turn to see a staggering Raisa walking slowly towards them.

"Raisa!" exclaims Frozone and catches her before she falls. "You shouldn't be up walking around!"

A11 gaze finds Sickle's and she tries to smirk but instead she inhales in a manner that imitates a sob. "No, I won't. I… can't…"

Sickle grits his teeth and takes a step backwards, then says, "Сдавайтесь, пожалуйста, A11. Я не хочу, чтобы ... убить тебя ..."

A11 snorts and finally smirks at him. "I'll give you no choice but to," she replies.

"He wanted her to surrender and that he didn't want to have to kill her," Raisa states, intentionally paraphrasing Sickle's words.

Hammer puts a hand one his elder brother's shoulder and says, "Позвольте мне сделать это, брат. Я знаю, как вы не можете смириться с мыслью, принимая жизнь, хотя A11 действительно не живые. Позвольте мне нести это бремя ..."

Raisa blinks, trying to concentrate, despite the pain in her head. "Hammer offered to finish A11 since Sickle doesn't like taking a life."

"But A11 isn't alive. She's a machine!" exclaims Mrs. Incredible.

"They know…" Raisa states.

Sickle sighs and shakes his head. A11 frowns and charges him as best she can, but Sickle side steps her and slashes, then closes his eyes and turns his head from her. A11 gets a stunned look on her face and stops suddenly. She tries to speak but nothing comes out of her mouth. A11 then falls to her knees, her irises turn completely black, and then her upper body falls forward and hits the ground. Only then did everyone realize what Sickle had done as A11's head rolls away from the rest of her body. Only a couple of small sparks from her body erupt from where her head was.

"Everyone, get back. She might have explosives inside her body!" warns Mr. Incredible. Raisa, now struggling to remain awake, translates for Hammer and Sickle.

"So, it's over then?" Frozone asks.

Mr. Incredible frowns but nods. "For the most part. We have to wait until an ordinance disposal team arrives to check her body and disarm any explosives in it."

"That is, if we can get a signal out. Who knows if that jamming signal is still active," Frozone states.

"Good point. We also need to see if there are any other survivors…" Mr. Incredible says but is interrupted by his wife.

"Mr. Incredible, our children, where are…" starts Mrs. Incredible, but is herself interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Mom? Dad? Is that you?"

The two parents turn to see their daughter along with Ebony and Triage walking out of a building shell. "VI-!" starts Helen but stops herself instantly. "Invisi-Gal!"

The three family members collide in a massive hug, each relieved to see the other. As they separate, Violet gently lowers Magna-Lass to the ground. She is awake but in pain. Triage immediately starts to heal her again but then sees Raisa and grimaces. Magna-Lass sees this and nods to him, indicating it would be all right for him to treat Raisa first. Ebony, who is floating a couple of feet in the air, supports Heat Tank. She gently floats to the ground and lets him stand on his own. "Thanks again, Ebony. I owe ya two now!" he says with a chuckle. She quietly giggles back at him and feels her cheeks flush once again.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ebony, my new friend from Germany," says Violet, indicating Ebony. Ebony snaps back to reality and blushes at meeting the famous Incredibles in person.

"Ah, yes, the girl you helped yesterday. Pleasure to meet you, Ebony," says Mr. Incredible cordially.

"Likewise, but the pleasure is mine," replies Ebony, shaking his hand.

"So, did you guys run into one of the robots that attacked?" asks Mrs. Incredible.

"Yeah. Called himself A10. He had arms that stretched out kinda like yours, Mom," Invisi-Gal answers.

"He was also not affected by Magna-Lass' powers, despite being a robot," adds Ebony.

"That's not surprising. I think these robots were made more up of silicon than metal. Is that how she got so badly banged up?" asks Mr. Incredible.

"Kinda. She was hurt from the crash of our ship before A10 attacked. He just… added to her wounds," Invisi-Gal replies.

"We also discovered that A10 was very heat resistant, the hard way. Heat Tank spent nearly all his energy during the fight and got hurt bad as well," states Ebony.

"So you two took down A10 by yourselves? Wow! That's impressive!" exclaims Mr. Incredible happily.

"Well, actually, it was Ebony by herself mostly," states Invisi-Gal humbly.

"No, no! You helped put A10 in the position needed for my attack to hit!" Ebony says raising her hands, not wanting to take full credit.

"Ok, fine, you win. We both did it," replies Invisi-Gal chuckling.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe," says Mrs. Incredible smiling.

"Yeah, and thanks for keeping my little girl safe, Ebony!" chimes in Mr. Incredible giving Violet another hug.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me…" Invisi-Gal states quietly, red faced as she hears Ebony giggle. "And I'm not so little anymore!"

"But you will always be my little girl. After all, I only have one daughter!" he replies, letting her go and booping her nose with his finger.

"Yes, but we have two sons…. and they're both missing! Bob, where are Dash and Jack-jack?" exclaims Mrs. Incredible suddenly realizing that neither of them were there.

"I thought _Multi-Jack_ was with you, _Mrs. Incredible_," Invisi-Gal states, emphasizing their super hero names to remind her mother who was around.

Helen catches onto what her daughter was trying to get across to her and glances around. Seeing that only Ebony was within earshot of her slip of the tongue, she lets out a relieved sigh. Ebony just smiles meekly and shrugs. "Sorry about that. Multi-Jack went full berserk and took off when I first heard about your father fighting A11," says Mrs. Incredible apologetically.

"A11?" asks Violet.

"Yeah, she was one tough girl!" Bob says, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction where A11 lay on the ground.

"So yours didn't blow up either. That's weird," Violet says rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Helen begins to get panicky and tries to redirect the conversation again. "Yes, yes, that's strange but what about Quick Flash? Where are he and Multi-Jack?"

"The homing devices in our suits! Honey, use the tracker!" Bob states excitedly.

Helen's face starts to brighten but it fades quickly. "I… don't have it. It's back in our rooms on the island."

"Maybe Triage can use his super-hearing to find them?" suggests Ebony.

The three Incredibles glance at her and smiles slow form on their faces. "I knew we became friends for a reason!" says Violet giving the German girl a one-armed hug, which causes Ebony to blush. Then the four trot over to where Triage is treating Raisa.

"Triage?" asks Mr. Incredible.

Triage glances up at him and replies simply as not to break his concentration, "Yes, sir?"

"I know you're a bit busy but I, er, my wife and I need a favor," states Mr. Incredible.

"Sure, sir," Triage replies and glances at Raisa, who is sitting on the ground, resting against a rock. "Raisa…" he starts but she cuts him off.

"I will be fine. Go, Triage. And thank you."

Triage nods and stands, turning to face Mr. Incredible. "What is it, sir?"

"Um, well, first, you don't have to call me 'sir.' I'm not that old…" starts Mr. Incredible.

"That's a matter of opinion…" jokes Invisi-Gal quietly which earns her a stern glare and an elbow to the ribs from her mother.

Mr. Incredible recovers quickly, choosing to ignore his daughter's jibe, and continues, "I need to make use of your super-hearing."

"Uh, ok…" Triage answers hesitantly. "What is it you need me to hear?"

"I need to see if you can hear either of our sons, Quick Flash or Multi-Jack, and tell us where they are," Mrs. Incredible says.

Triage is taken slightly aback and glances around. Then, after a few seconds, he regains his composure and replies, "I will try."


End file.
